Hopscotch
by Nirvanya
Summary: Der Tod ist für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste Abenteuer. Was geschah nach dem Tod der Potters? Traf Sirius sie jemals wieder? Wer wartet auf Dumbledore? Gibt es ein 'Leben danach? Wen werden sie wiedersehen, wer dazustoßen? Später Spoiler
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Alle verwendeten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Die Plotidee ist als meine anzusehen. Viel Spaß, Nirvanya

**Prolog**

‚_Für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste Abenteuer.'_

„Nein!" Ihr Schrei verhallte in der Unendlichkeit des Raumes. Schützend hatte sie die Arme um sich geschlungen. Schluchzend kauerte sie am Boden. Was war geschehen? Nur langsam klärte sich das Wirrwarr, das gegenwärtig ihre Gedanken sein sollten, auf.

Grünes Licht. Das war das Letzte, das sie gesehen hatte. Ihre eigenen verzweifelten Schreie das Letzte, das sie gehört hatte. Ihren Sohn in ihren Armen, das Letzte, das sie gespürt hatte.

Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Sie war alleine, in einem kleinen, weißgestrichenen Raum. Verwirrt blickte sei sich um. Alles war weiß. Nichts trug Farbe. Auch nicht ihre Kleider. Nur ihr rotes Haar strahlte mystisch. Zögernd ging sie zur Tür und legte ihre zierliche Hand auf die Schnalle. Wollte sie wissen, was dahinter lag?

Aber etwas anderes blieb ihr nicht. Langsam, beinahe im Zeitlupentempo drückte sie die Schnalle hinunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Sofort drang weißes Licht herein, blendete die junge Frau, war es doch um einiges heller, als das Licht im Zimmer. Vorsichtig steckte sie ihren Kopf aus der Tür. Ihre Augen brauchten einige Augenblicke, um sich an das helle Licht zu gewöhnen.

Viele Menschen, in weiß gekleidet hasteten an der Tür vorbei. Waren mehr als verschwommene Geister zu sehen, als als richtige Menschen, Zauberer. Nur einer stand still inmitten der eilenden Menschenmasse.

„James!", rief Lily, doch es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Suchend ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Bis auch er Lily sah und sein Blick an ihr hängen blieb. Einen Wimpernschlag sahen sie sich stillschweigend in die Augen. Grün und braun vermischten sich. Bis Lily ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und auf James zulief. Erleichterung durchflutete das Paar, als sie sich in die Arme schlossen.

Die anderen Weißgekleideten liefen weiter an ihnen vorbei, offenbar guter Stimmung, doch das zählte für die beiden Zauberer nicht. Beruhigend strich James über Lilys Haar und drückte sie näher an sich. Die Hexe ihrerseits hatte nicht vor, auch nur einen Zentimeter von seiner Seite zu weichen. Sie hielt die Augen geschlossen, in einem verzweifelten Versuch alle Geräusche und Bewegungen rund um James und sich selbst auszuschalten. War das alles real? Fantasierte sie womöglich nur? Vor einigen Augenblicken waren sie noch in Godric's Hollow gewesen. Zumindest glaubte Lily, dass es so war.

‚Harry!', schrie plötzlich alles in ihr. Die Gedanken brachen wie eine Welle über sie herein und rissen sie mit sich. Voldemort hatte sie bedroht. Hatte James umgebracht. Harry! Bevor sie ihre Gedanken jedoch mit James teilen konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und ließ sie herumfahren, dabei jedoch nicht aus James' Umarmung entkommend. Schützend schlang er die Arme um sie und blickte auf den Störer ihre trauten Zweisamkeit. Ein kleiner etwas dicklicher Mann mit einem schwarzen Zylinder auf dem Kopf stand vor ihnen. James blinzelte einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Beim vierten Mal erkannte er ihn.

„Onkel Algie!", reif er überrascht. „Wie er leibt und ... äh – nunja – lebt!" Ausdruckslos blickte James ihm entgegen. Das konnte nicht wirklich passieren. Lily sah zweifelnd von Algie zu James und wieder zurück. „Algie?", fragte sie verwirrt, „Onkel Algie? Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?" James schmunzelte, als seine Frau wieder auf Muggelschimpfwörter zurückgriff. Algie lachte leise in sich hinein und dabei zuckte sein Schnurbart verdächtig.

„Meine Liebe, wenn du Luzifer tatsächlich besuchen willst, folge den roten Pfeilen zum Lift und drücke auf die Drei." Er pausierte und holte kurz Luft. „Andernfalls, Herzlich Willkommen im Nexus, oder im ‚Danach'. Manchen bevorzugen diese Bezeichnung."

Zwei zweifelnde Mienen begegneten Algie. „Im Nexus?" Lily zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein?" Der Spott war kaum zu überhören. „Und wo kommen wir her? Aus dem ‚Davor'? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Das zum Teufel ließ sie dieses Mal vorsichtshalber weg. James' Onkel lächelte wieder gutmütig.

„Jamsie hat wirklich keinen Anstand." Besagter wollte protestieren, doch sein angeheirateter Onkel erstickte gekonnt seine Widerworte bereits im Entstehen. Ganz der Gentleman zog Algie seinen Hut, verbeugte sich leicht vor Lily und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Algie, bitte!", seufzte James genervt. Wieder wurde er übergangen. „Algie Pomeroy, angenehm. Ehemann der Schwester deiner Schwiegermutter."

Sein Neffe verdrehte die Augen und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe es zu verbergen. „Ich muss sagen, Mrs. Lily, ich fühle mich geehrt dich in meiner Familie zu wissen. Unverständlich ist mir jedoch, wie du unseren kleinen Jamsie heiraten konntest. Ach was könnte ich dir für Geschichten erzählen!" James ließ Lily los und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Algie!", blaffte er. „Komm zum Punkt oder ich gehe zur Schwester des Lieblingsneffen meines Großonkels!"

Verwirrung machte sich auf Algies Gesicht breit. Lily hatte sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihm genauer zuzuhören. Sie hatten noch nie den Überblick über James' Onkel und Tanten behalten. „Um es klar auszudrücken, Tante Roberta!" Erschrocken wich Algie zurück und jegliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. James lächelte breit. Jedoch nur wenige Sekunden.

Bis sein Onkel mir trauriger Miene sagte: „Roberta ist vor wenigen Monaten von uns gegangen." Bestürzt sahen ihn die beiden Potters an. Die Gedanken der beiden waren in jenem Moment ident. „Entschuldige, aber ... Wie drücke ich da am Besten aus ohne unhöflich zu erscheinen?" Lily holte kurz Luft. „Aber, sind wir nicht schon tot?"

Erstaunt blickte Algie von Lily zu James und wieder zurück. „Wisst ihr denn noch gar nichts?" fragte er vorsichtig. James zuckte die Schultern. Seiner Meinung nach wusste er eine Menge, doch sicher nicht das, von dem Algie gerade sprach. Hustend zupfte er an seinem weißen Kragen. „Das finde ich nicht nett. Ihr müsst wissen, es ist immer die Aufgabe eines Verwandten, oder eines guten Bekannten, Freundes, ach, ihr versteht was ich meine, nicht? Nun, deren Aufgabe ist es, die Neuankömmlinge herumzuführen. Aber davor wurden sie eingewiesen. Nun. Was Roberta angeht. Sie hat sich wieder für ihre menschliche Form entschieden. Sie ist auf die Erde zurückgekehrt. Natürlich in neuer Form", fügte er aufgrund der zweifelnden Mienen hinzu.

„Das funktioniert?" Lily blieb skeptisch. „Ja. Wenn di dem Dasein hier überdrüssig bist. Früher oder später kommst du aber wieder." Algie fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Er stotterte herum. „Nun. Scheinbar läuft heute alles ein wenig aus dem Ruder. Wisst ihr - nein, er ist erst vor nicht mehr als eine Stunde gefallen und-" Der ‚Voldemort' – Ruf der beiden Potters unterbrach ihn. Lilys Hand krallte sich schmerzhaft in den Arm ihres Mannes. Besorgt sah sie ihm in die Augen und flüsterte: „Harry!" James begriff.

Wo war ihr Sohn? „Algie, was ist mir Harry passiert?" Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. Konnte er womöglich verloren gegangen sein? Immerhin hatten sie das heutige Chaos bereits am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen. „Harry?", sagte Algie nachdenklich. „Wer ist das?" Jemand erlaubte sich einen Scherz mit ihnen. Einen bösen.

Im Normalfall hätte man Lily nicht soviel Kraft zugetraut, doch James war sich sicher, dass er morgen blau Flecken am Oberarm haben würde. Zumindest wenn es hier blaue Flecken gab. Noch war das nicht gänzlich geklärt. „Wartet einen Augenblick. Der Nachrichtendienst ist in letzter Zeit etwas langsam", meinte Algie entschuldigend und hielt sich Zeige- und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand gegen die Schläfe.

Zwei Sekunden blieb er so stehen, bevor er sagte: „Harry James Potter ist euer Sohn." Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. James funkelte böse zurück. „Algie!", schrie er und der Angesprochene sprang erschrocken einen halben Meter zurück, weg von seinem erzürnten Neffen. „Ja?"

„Wir **wissen **wer Harry ist! Was wir nicht wissen, ist **wo **er ist!" Erstaunt drehte er sich um, als sich eine Hand, diesmal auf seine Schulter legte und ihn zur dazugehörigen Person umdrehte. „Mum?", keuchte James. Joanne Potter zog ihren Sohn in ihre Arme. Nachdem sei ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, wandte sie sich auch an Lily. „Hallo meine Liebe." Erleichtert atmete Algie aus und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ihr müsst Algie entschuldigen. Ihm scheinen die Protokolle hier nicht so wichtig zu sein und scheint heute wieder einmal nichts mitbekommen zu haben. James, du kennst ihn ja. Tut mir leid, dass er als euer erster Ansprechpartner ausgewählt wurde. Nun. Ich muss sagen, ich bin stolz auf euch!"

Wieder wurde James Protest übergangen. „Glaubt ihr wirklich, wir würden euch nicht beobachten? Wir waren immer bei euch." Sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie sah, wie Lily rot wurde. „Sagen wir fast immer. Es gibt Dinge, die sollten nur unter euch blieben."

„Mum!"

„James, sei still. Harry geht es gut."

„Wo-"

„James, lass deine Mutter ausreden." Joanne lächelte. „Danke, mein Kind. Du scheinst ihm Manieren beizubringen. Ich glaube ich bin daran gescheitert. Lass mich ausreden James! Du treibst mich noch in den Wahnsinn! Harry geht es gut. Er hat überlebt." Nun war es Lily, die unterbrach. „Aber wie? Er ist doch noch ein Kind! Ein Baby!"

James schnaufte verärgert. Lily durfte unterbrechen und er nicht. „Jetzt ist es zu spät um etwas zu unternehmen. Sie würden dich immer unterdrücken!", flüsterte Algie in sein Ohr uns stopfte weiter seine Pfeife. „Du hast dich für ihn geopfert, Lily. Deine Liebe hat ihn beschützt. Voldemort konnte solche Gefühl noch nie empfinden. Der Fluch ist auf ihn zurückgefallen."

„Er ist tot?" Lilys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Joanne zuckte die Schultern. „Noch weiß ich es nicht. Bei Luzifer hat er sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Und man munkelt, er habe Wege zur Unsterblichkeit gefunden. Nun kommt, macht nicht so ein Gesicht und folgt mir. Jemand muss euch schließlich rumführen." Sich an den Händen haltend gingen Lily und James hinter der Hexe her. Das konnte interessant werden.

Prolog Ende 


	2. 1 Katze und Hund

**Kapitel 1  
Katze und Hund**

‚_Für den gut vorbereiteten Geist ist der Tod nur das nächste Abenteuer.'_  
_(J.K. Rowling)_

Monate waren vergangen. Jahre. Lily und James hatten sich besser im Hopscotch eingelebt, als sie sich je vorgestellt hätten. Auch wenn sie oft ihre Freunde vermissten, auch das ‚Leben danach' hatte seinen Reiz.

Außerdem trafen sie hier mitunter auf Personen, von denen sie nicht gedacht hätten, sie je wieder zu sehen. James Eltern Joanne und Jonathan hatten ihnen mehr als alle anderen bei der Eingewöhnung geholfen. Und auch Lilys Eltern Rose und William hatten sich nach kurzer Zeit über das Wiedersehen mit ihrer Tochter gefreut. Natürlich hatten alle von ihrem Enkel Harry geschwärmt. Immerhin hatte man im Hopscotch oft nichts anderes zu tun, als nach den noch lebenden Liebsten zu sehen. Aufgaben gab es hier nur wenige.

Doch Lily wäre nicht Lily, hätte sie sich nicht eine gefunden. „Du bist was?", hatte James sie erstaunt gefragt. „Ein Schutzengel. Immerhin kann ich nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit hier nur herumsitzen. So toll es auch ist, als das tun zu können, was man immer schon wollte." Lilys Augen hatten gefunkelt als sie James davon erzählt hatte. „Es gibt wirklich Schutzengel?"

James hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Und Lily hatte nur laut gelacht. „Ich habe mit deinem gesprochen. Er heißt Lucas. Er ist wirklich nett, nur hast du es ihm oft wirklich schwer gemacht und oft hat er auch an deinem Verstand gezweifelt."

„Danke, Lils." Daraufhin hatte ihr Mann erst mal geschmollt. Mit der Zeit hatte James sich aber damit abgefunden. Immerhin machte es Lily glücklich auf einem Stern zu sitzen und nach ihrem Schützling Sienna Joel Ausschau zu halten, wann immer Lily das Gefühl hatte, es könnte ihr etwas passieren.

Lächelnd umarmte die Hexe James von hinten, während sein Onkel Algie wieder einmal auf ihn einredete. „Jamie, Junge, di musst doch wissen, ob ihr das nächste Quidditchspiel gegen die Chilenen gewinnen könnt!" James lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt genau, dass ich dir keine Insiderinfos liefern werde. Ich verstehe so und so nicht, warum du wetten willst." Algie zog eine gekränkte Grimasse. „Pff. Genau wie deine Eltern. Genauso regelbesessen." Damit ließ er die beiden Potters alleine.

„Hast du das gehört Lils? _Regelbesessen!_ Der hat während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts offensichtlich nicht oft nach mir gesehen." Die beiden lachten. „Und werdet ihr Chile schlagen?", flüsterte Lily und James zog sie vor sich. Selbstbewusst grinste er. „Was denkst du denn? Natürlich!" Auch Lily lächelte, nur schien es bei ihr nervös.

„James?" Besagter zog besorgt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Wenn Lily in diesem Tonfall seinen Namen sagte, bedeutete es selten etwas Gutes. „James", sagte sie noch einmal, „wann hast du das letzte Mal nach Sirius gesehen?" James sah ihr in die Augen. „Vor drei Tagen." Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Sorge um seinen - noch immer – besten Freund stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was ist passiert?"

„Ich habe mit Bernhard gesprochen. Du weißt schon, der schrullige Franzose, der über Harry wacht." James unterbrach sie unwirsch. „Lily! Was. Ist. Passiert." Die Rothaarige schluckte.

„Sirius ist aus Askaban ausgebrochen." Geschockt sah James seine Frau an. Stocksteif stand er da. „Lebt... lebt ... lebt er?" Lily nickte nur. Die Erleichterung ihres Mannes war beinahe greifbar. „Aber... James. Selbst die Muggel suchen nach ihm. Alle glauben noch immer er hätte uns verraten. Und wenn er Peter finden sollte, wird er ihn umbringen, das weißt du." Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten verdächtig und sie zog James enger an sich. „Die Dementoren werden ihn nicht verschonen. Und sie werden selbst um Hogwarts postiert. Alle Welt glaubt, er wäre hinter Harry her." James protestierte: „Aber..."

„James. Wir beide, Sirius und Peter wissen dass er unschuldig ist. Selbst Albus hält ihn für schuldig. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was passiert, sollten die Dementoren ihn erwischen", nuschelte Lily in James Umhang. „Wir würden ihn nie wieder sehen."

„Denkt nicht einmal daran!", herrschte James die Rothaarige an. „Sirius ist zu intelligent. Außerdem weiß niemand, dass er ein Animagus ist." Lily seufzte. „Remus." Verwirrt sah James seine Frau an. „Remus?"

„Remus weiß es. Und er ist dieses Jahr Lehrer in Hogwarts. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Mit jedem Wort war sie leiser geworden. Sie hasste es James schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Augenblicklich versteifte er sich. „Er hält ihn noch immer für den Verräter." Er ließ Lily los und rieb sich die Augen. Wenn der Tag so weiterging, würden seine Kopfschmerzen ihn umbringen wäre er nicht schon im Jenseits.

„Wo ist er?" Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Bernhard ist nicht für ihn zuständig." Nervös fummelte die Hexe an ihrem weißen Hemdkragen herum. James schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

_Padfoot. Padfoot. __Padfoot._

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn und er öffnete die Augen wieder.

_Schwanzwedelnd lief der große schwarze Hund über die Felder. Ewigkeiten hatte er sich nicht mehr so frei gefühlt. Zwölf Jahre. Zwölf Jahre war er eingesperrt gewesen. Endlich konnte er sich wieder frische Luft um die Nase wehen lassen. Die lang verwehrte Freiheit genießen. Die Gräser bogen sich im Wind. Vor ihm lief ein Reh. Nicht seine bevorzugte Nahrung, aber sein Hunger war größer. Er hatte noch einen weiten Weg vor sich. Bis hoch in den Norden. Aber vorher würde er nach Little Whinging laufen. Einen letzten Blick auf seinen Patensohn werfen._

Noch einige Momente sah James zu, wie sein bester Freund über die Felder streifte, bis er zu Lily zurückkehrte. „Ich werde mich nie daran gewöhnen können." Er schüttelte sich. Lily stand noch genauso da, wie vor drei Minuten. „Ich mich auch nicht", sagte James. „Das komische ist, dass sie uns nicht sehen können, und wir in der Zwischenzeit reglos dastehen. Ich warte immer darauf, dass mich jemand umwirft."

„Du hast recht. Und, wo ist er?" Lily war genauso besorgt um ihn, wie James. Nur beeinflusste es ihr Handeln weniger. „Irgendwo in England." James holte tief Luft. „Ich glaube er will zu Harry." Lily riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Petunia wird ausrasten, sollte ein großer zotteliger Hund im Garten auftauchen. Außerdem habe ich aus verlässlicher Quelle, dass Marge zu Besuch kommt. Und sie hat sicher einen ihrer grässlichen Hunde dabei, James." Besagter schnaubte. Eher wie ein Pferd als ein Hirsch. „Woher weißt du das? _Oh, Bernhard hat es mir gesagt!_", äffte er sie nach.

Lily grinste unverschämt. „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, aber es war Mathew." James entgegnete nichts. Lily jedoch provozierte ihn weiter. „Na, eifersüchtig, Potter?" Vorsichtshalber ging sie einen Schritt zurück. Das würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Und dass sie ihn wie in früheren Zeiten ‚Potter' nannte, ärgerte ihn noch zusätzlich. Das irrsinnige Funkeln seiner sonst so treuen braunen Augen warnte sie. Nicht mehr lange, und er würde sie jagen.

Doch Lily wollte selbst entscheiden und rannte blitzschnell los. Eigentlich hatte die Hexe gedacht ihr Mann würde ihr sofort nachjagen, doch als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihn nicht. Verwirrt wurde sie langsamer. Normalerweise hetzte er ihr sofort hinterher. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Selbst als sei noch in Hogwarts waren. Er hatte es nie auf sich sitzen lassen.

Erschrocken schrie Lily, als etwas sie anschob. Ein Etwas mit einem riesigen Geweih, vier Hufen und einem Maul. Prongs. „Prongs!", lachte Lily und versuchte ihm zu entkommen. Bei jedem Atemzug gab es ihr einen Stich im Brustkorb. Wenn James so weiter machen würde, würde sie tagelang unfähig sein, sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen. Lily hatte nur eine Chance. Schnurstracks lief sie in eine der großen Hallen. Überraschte Menschen und bisweilen auch Tiere mussten dem ungleichen Gespann hastig aus dem Weg hüpfen. Doch niemand rügte sie dafür, niemand schenkte ihnen einen zweifelnden Blick. Sie waren im Hopscotch. Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Gabriel selbst predigte es immer wieder, wenn er sich unter seine Schützlinge mischte.

Alle Kräfte mobilisierend sprang Lily Prongs aus dem Weg. Der Hirsch, der nun keine Person mehr vor sich schob verlor den Halt. Hilflos schlitterte er auf seinen vier Hufen über den glatten Marmorboden. Lily hielt sich bereits den Bauch vor lachen. Verdattert stand James, nun wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vom Boden auf. „Das bekommst du zurück, Evans!"

Die Tatsache, dass sie schon lange keine Evans mehr war, schien im egal. Obwohl er so erbittert gekämpft hatte, dass sie eine Potter wurde. Seine Potter. Sie lachte. „Vielleicht solltest du dir rutschfeste Hufeisen besorgen. Damit du irgendwann eine Chance gegen mich hast." James schüttelte den Kopf. Ihnen beiden konnte die Ewigkeit nicht langweilig werden. Wie zwei frischverliebte Teenager küssten sie sich und gingen danach händchenhaltend wieder zurück.

„Meine Eltern wollen heute Nachmittag mit uns Tee trinken. Und wehe du vergisst es wieder! Nach zwölf Jahren solltest du dich daran erinnern, dass wir jeden zweiten Donnerstag mit ihnen Tee trinken."

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber! So schlimm ist es auch nicht." James zog eine missbilligende Schnute. „Doch behandelt dein Vater ja auch nicht wie einen Kriminellen, nur weil du seine Tochter geheiratet hast!" Lily grinste. Der große James Potter, Marauder, hatte Angst vor ihrem Vater. Als ob er irgendjemandem auch nur ein Haar krümmen würde. „Im Übrigen bat mich einer der Schicksalsengel, ich glaube es war Pius, dir auszurichten, dass du dich bei ihm melden sollst."

James war mehr als skeptisch. „Die Würfler? Die wollen doch nicht etwa, dass ich mich ihnen anschließe, oder?" Seine Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß denn ich? Aber ich glaube nicht. Man muss schon als Schutzengel erstaunliches leisten um bei denen aufgenommen zu werden und nenn sie nicht immer Würfler! Ich bin mir sicher die machen sich Gedanken um unser Schicksal und würfeln nicht nur!"

James sagte: „Na da bin ich ja beruhigt." Und disapparierte. Irgendetwas sagte Lily, dass der Nachmittagstee wieder nicht wie geplant stattfinden würde.

Wie sie doch Recht hatte. Wiedereinmal saß Lily allein mit ihren Eltern beim Tee, wiedereinmal ließ sich Mir. Evans über seinen Schwiegersohn aus. Er meinte es nicht so, aber für seine Tochter war ihm das Beste gerade gut genug. Lily und ihre Mutter unterhielten sich wie üblich über die klischeehafte Umgebung in Gabriels Reich. Weiß so weit das Auge reichte. „Weißt du, ich habe erst kürzlich mit Margret Slider darüber gesprochen. Sie meinte, die Zurückgebliebenen müssten zumindest in diesem Punkt richtig liegen. Lily, Kind, was hast du?" Ihre Tochter presste, so wie sie es an ihrem ersten Tag im Hopscotch bei Algie gesehen hatte Zeige- und Mittelfinger gegen die Schläge. "James ruft mich!" Lily blendete ihre Mutter aus. „Was will der Bengel jetzt schon wieder?" Sie schloss die Augen.

Keinen Augenblick später spürte sie, wie ihr Körper durch den Raum transportiert wurde. Es war beinahe so wie apparieren. Aber auch davon war ihr immer schlecht geworden. Erleichtert hielt sie sich an James Schulter gest. Sie bevorzugte andere Arten der Reise. „James, wo warst du? Du hast meinem Vater wieder genügend Stoff für seine Schimpftiraden geliefert!" Sie hielt in ihrer Moralpredigt inne. „Was ist los?" Einen Moment überlegte James. Wie sollte er es am Besten in Worte fassen. „Lily. Ich werde Sirius' Beistand." Wie sich das anhörte. „Sein was?"

„Sirius' Schicksal ist im Moment eng mit Harrys verbunden. Und ich soll wohl etwas Schicksal spielen." James hoffte, genug gesagt zu haben. Er wusste, wie es ausgehen würde. Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Moment. „Aber ... wie?", stotterte Lily. „Erinnerst du dich an Harrys Freundin Hermine?" Die Hexe nickte. „Ich werde das kommende Jahr über ihre Katze." Lily war sprachlos. „Du wirst ein ganzes Jahr eine Katze sein? Du? Der _Hirsch?_"

James lachte. „Ich bin vielseitiger, als du denkst, Evans." Schon wieder neckte er sie. „Glaubst du, Potter. Also, wie soll das funktionieren? Fällt das nicht auf? Eine Katze als Komplize? Oder sagen wir ein Kater." Sie grinste schelmisch. „Es ist fast, als wäre ich ein Schutzengel. Ich höre immer so ein Klingeln im Kopf, wenn er mich braucht. Ansonsten ist Krummbein ein normaler Kater." Schallendes Gelächter schlug ihm entgegen. „Krummbein?"

Grob packte er Lily und zog sie an sich. „Dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen!" Mit Unschuldsmiene fragte sie: „Warum?"

„Weil wir jetzt zu einer dieser Klischeewolkenbänke gehen." Lily machte große Augen. „Was machen wir da?" James grinste schmutzig. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne." Und die beiden verschwanden.

Seit Stunden, zumindest kam es James so vor, lag er in Krummbeins Gestalt vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und putzte sich.. Dabei war er sauber. Beinahe frisch geduscht, wenn es im Hopscotch so etwas geben würde. Langsam leerte sich der Raum, Ron warf ihm vor dem Hinausgehen noch einen bösen Blick zu. Als ob er etwas für Peters Verschwinden konnte.

Und wieder wunderte er sich, wie man seine Ratte ‚Krätze' nennen konnte. Obwohl, Krummbein war auch nicht besser. Dabei hatte der orangegetigerte Kater nicht einmal krumme Beine. Die Hexe in dem Laden dürfte auch zu rief in den Kessel geblickt haben, keine Frage.

James streckte sich in seiner Tiergestalt noch einmal und sprang elegant vom Sessel. Gut dass er es bereits gewähnt war, sich auf allen Vieren fortzubewegen. Und – anderen gegenüber würde er es nie zugebene – eine Katze zu sein hatte etwas. Auf leisen, frischgeleckten Samtpfoten trippelte James durchs Schloss. Was würde er dafür geben in Krummbeins Gestalt auf Mrs. Norris zu treffen. Dann würde er sich endlich an ihr rächen können.

Doch auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete ihm niemand. Wenn es ihm doch früher auch so gegangen wäre" Wie viele Strafarbeiten hätte er und der Rest der Marauder sich erspart.

Flink kletterte er auf einen Baum am Rande des Verbotenten Waldes. Lange würde er nicht mehr auf Sirius oder Padfoot oder Schnuffel warten müssen. Und es war beinahe wie in alten Zeiten. Nur bin ich eine Katze, dachte er.

„Igitt!", murrte James und spuckte auf den Boden. „James!", rief ihn seine Mutter zur Ordnung. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir das beigebracht habe!" Doch ihr Sohn horchte nicht weiter auf ihre Worte. Vielmehr sah er sich um und murmelte: „Ich glaube kaum, dass dir der Geschmack von diesen riesigen, fetten Spinnen aus Hogwarts Kerkern schmecken würde, Mum."

Lily, Joanne, sein Vater Jonathan, Algie, Marlene McKinnon, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones, Gideon und Fabian Prewett, Caradoc Dearborn und Dorcas Meadowes saßen an einem runden Tisch. „Was machen die alle hier?" James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein ohnehin bereits verstrubbeltes Haar und ignorierte das vereinzelte Gelächter. Schmollend ließ der junge Mann sich neben seine Frau auf einem aus dem Nichts erscheinenden Sessel sinken. Zu manchen Gelegenheiten war es praktisch, dass man im Hopscotch nur stark genug an etwas denken musste, um es wenige Augenblicke später neben sich erscheinen zu sehen.

„Was machen die alle hier, Lily? Mum?", wiederholte er, nachdem er das erste Mal keine Antwort bekommen hatte. „Sie haben von deinem Auftrag gehört", meinte Lily beschwichtigend. „Du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich Sorgen um ihn macht. Nur scheinst du das manchmal zu vergessen." Lily küsste ihn auf die Wange. Das ließ James endgültig den grausigen Geschmack den er im Mund gehabt hatte, vergessen.

Warum musste dieser Kater auch immer diesen Viechern nachstellen? Gab es nichts Leckereres? Mäuse? Alles war in James' Augen besser als diese fiesen Spinnen.

„Wie geht es Sirius?" Dorcas hatte sich schon immer sehr für den Black Nachkömmling interessiert. Wer weiß was aus den beiden geworden wäre, hätte Dorcas überlebt und wäre Sirius nicht eingesperrt worden. „Seine einzige nennenswerte Gesellschaft ist die eines Katers! Wie soll es ihm schon gehen? Er ist in den Gryffindorturm gekommen. Gonni war nicht wirklich erfreut, aber er ist schon zweimal davongekommen. Und Peter war verschwunden."

James holte tief Luft. „Ron, Hermine und Harry haben ich heute gefunden. Sirius hat ihn wieder gestellt, und Remus hat ihn gesehen. Sie haben den Dreien erzählt, wie es wirklich war. Und sie glauben Sirius. Harry hat sich gefreut seinen Paten kennen zu lernen." Mit jedem Wort fiel es ihm schwerer zu sprechen. Sie Welt war ungerecht. Beide, sowohl Sirius als auch Harry hatten in ihrem Leben bereits genug erleiden müssen.

„Peter ist wieder entkommen. Sirius bleibt weiter der gesuchte Mörder, und Harry bleibt bei den Dursleys." Seine Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Lily umarmte ihn tröstend. Man sah es James an, dass es ihm nahe ging. Sein bester Freund blieb unter Verdacht ihn und Lily ermordet zu haben. Dabei wäre Sirius lieber gestorben, als das zu tun.

Wenige Stunden später saßen nur noch Lily und James beisammen. „Erinnere mich daran, niemals wieder mit den Würflern zusammenzuarbeiten!" James war noch immer sauer und betrübt. „Du weißt nicht alles, was sie wissen. Wieso hast du eigentlich eine Spinne gefressen?"

Lily wusste immer, wie sie ihm ein Lächeln entlocken konnte. „He! Es war ein Instinkt. Bis die Sache mit Sirius geregelt war, musste ich mir immerhin die Zeit vertreiben. Und das als Kater! Du weißt offensichtlich nicht, wie es ist, in einem Tier zu stecken."

„Sagt der Hirsch. Schon gut", beschwichtigte Lily ihn, „ich habe verstanden."

**Kapitel 1 Ende**

Das mit der Spinne konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Vor allem nicht, da meine Katze gestern Abend eine gemurkst hat. Für den Prolog gibt's sobald ich das zweite Kapitel hochlade einen neuen Spruch. Lg, Nirvanya

Danke für die Reviews, hier die Kommentare dazu:

Ginny: Schnell genug? Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber wenn ich jetzt alle Kapitel poste, die ich schon geschrieben habe, dann würdest du auf die, die ich noch nicht fertig habe noch etwas länger warten müssen. Außerdem ist Vorfreude die schönste Freude. Zumindest angeblich. Danke für dein Review, Nirvanya

asap: Hoffentlich geht's auch sehr gut weiter, bin auf eure Meinungen gespannt. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Würde mich freuen auch beim nächsten Kapitel was von dir zu hören. Danke für dein Review, lg Nirvanya


	3. 2 Priori Incantatem

**Kapitel 2**

**Priori Incantatem**

‚Memento homo, quia es ex pulvere et in pulverem revertis.'

(Bedenke Mensch, du bist aus Staub und wirst zu Staub zurückkehren.)

(aus dem Latein)

Frank Bryce war in seinem Leben viel Merkwürdiges passiert, doch was nach seinem Tod geschah, übertraf alles. Er erfuhr, dass Lord Voldemort, der schrecklichste Zauberer der je gelebt hatte ihn ermordete. Schon zu Lebzeiten hatte Frank gewusst, warum er das Haus nur ungern betrat, und warum keine Familie lange darin wohnte. Nun, da er wusste, was sich dem Haus der Riddles, der Familie des dunkeln Lords zugetragen hatte, wurde es ihm immer verständlicher.

Als hätte er es schon damals geahnt. Dass Hexen und Zauberer nicht nur in Märchen existierten, war im Hopscotch kein großer Schock mehr, bedachte man auch seine Todesumstände.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich bereits mit einigen Zauberern angefreundet. Sie waren nicht alle so skrupellos wie sein Mörder. Viele von ihnen waren selbst Voldemort oder seinen Anhängern – den Todessern - zum Opfer gefallen, oder hatten Familienmitglieder, die von ihnen ermordet worden waren.

Obgleich Frank die Magier manchmal beneidete, war er rückblickend doch mehr als froh ein Muggel – noch fiel ihm diese Bezeichnung schwer – zu sein. Auch wenn man deswegen noch lange nicht sicherer war. Aber Frank dachte, als Muggel würde man er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf –wobei sich im Hopscotch niemand daran hielt und ihn jeder beim Namen nannte – nicht so leicht in die Quere kommen. Obwohl Frank es doch geschafft hatte. Von allen Häusern in die er investieren hätte können, musste es das eines überaus mächtigen schwarzmagischen Zauberers sein.

Doch auch Bertha Jokins war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Und hatte so viel zu Voldemorts Auferstehung beigetragen. Wenn auch nicht mit Absicht. Wäre sie nur nicht nach Albanien gefahren. Sie hatte dabei nur ein gutes Gefühl gehabt.

Jetzt war es zu spät dafür. Die Dinge hatten ihren Lauf genommen. Und wie so oft seit ihrem Tod sprach Barty Crouch Senior auf sie ein. Offensichtlich wollte er mit aller Macht verhindern, dass im Hopscotch die Geschichte um seine Familie publik wurde.

Dabei war es dafür längst zu spät. Bereits seit seine Frau vor gut vierzehn Jahren gestorben war, wusste jeder der sich dafür interessierte darüber Bescheid. Doch wie meistens hörte Bertha nur halbherzig zu. Sie ließ einen äußerst sprachlosen Barty Crouch zurück, als sie wegteleportiert wurde. Und sie war nicht die Einzige, welche abrupt aus ihren Tätigkeiten gerissen wurde.

Auch James und Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Frank und etliche andere wurden in einen der typischen weißen Räume teleportiert. Und kaum waren sie angekommen, verschwand zunächst Cedric wieder. Ohne auch nur ein Wort gesagt zu haben und Anzeichen, dass er je hier gewesen war. Sofort kam Regung in die zusammengewürfelte Gruppe Leute.

„Was passiert hier?"

„Warum sind wir hier?"

„Wo ist der Junge hin?"

Diese und noch viel mehr Fragen hallten durch den Raum. James und Lily sahen ebenso verwirrt aus, wie alle anderen. In all der Zeit, die sie schon in Gabriels Reich verbracht hatten, war ihnen so etwas noch nie passiert. Geschweige denn, dass sie irgendjemand anderen über so etwas Ähnliches reden hörten. Offensichtlich mussten sie es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen.

Ohne Vorwarnung verschwand auch der ältere, kleine Herr, der eben noch neben einer buckeligen Hexe gestanden war. Weder James noch Lily hatten ihn jemals gesehen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen hier. Einen Großteil der Menschen kannten sie, wenn auch nur flüchtig oder vom Sehen her.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Hexer ist", flüsterte Lily, da es auch ringsum leiser geworden war. „Mittlerweile wir uns untereinander doch ziemlich gut. Und ich bin sicher, dass ich ihn noch nie gesehen habe."

James reagierte nicht. Was auch immer hier vorging, ihm schien als würden sie alle noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen.

Bertha Jorkins verschwand. Unsicher blickte Lily sich um. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Eben hatten sie Harry noch dabei beobachtet, wie er sich durch den riesigen Irrgarten kämpfte. James hatte sicher noch ihre Fingernagelabdrücke im Arm. Sie hatte gar nicht hinsehen wollen, als Harry auf diesem Friedhof landete. Etwas war definitiv schief gegangen.

Das grüne Licht hatte sie noch gesehen, danach hatte man sie hier her materialisiert. War Harry tot? Waren sie deshalb alle hier? Lily wollte gerade etwas sagen, sie würde sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern können, was es gewesen war, doch auch sie verschwand. Scheinbar ins Nichts.

Dass James noch laut „Lily!" rief, hörte sie nicht mehr. Stattdessen fühlte sich die Hexe, als würde sie auseinander gerissen, falsch herum wieder zusammengesetzt und danach durch ein enges Rohr gequetscht werden. Lily konnte sich Hunderte angenehmere Beschäftigungen vorstellen, doch als sie sich endlich wieder normal fühlte, wurde sie mehr als nur gebührend entlohnt.

Zum ersten Mal seit dreizehn Jahren sah sie Harry von Angesicht zu – nun ja – Angesicht. Offensichtlich war es für ihn ein ebenso großer Schick sie zu sehen, wie für Lily.

Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu. „Dein Vater kommt...", sagte sie leise. „Er will dich sehen... es wird gut gehen... halt durch..." Keinen Moment später gesellte James sich zu den anderen Vieren und ging zu Harry, während die anderen ihn und Voldemort umkreisten. Er begriff.

Sie mussten Harry die notwendige Zeit verschaffen, die er brauchte um fliehen zu können. Gedanklich schickte er seinen Plan an die anderen. Ihre Verbindung bestand also weiter. Auch wenn sie wieder auf der Erde waren.

Unten.

Wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehörten. James blickte zu Voldemort. Nie hätte er sich erträumt ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Nicht so. Nicht währen er selbst mitten im Geschehen war. Sein Anblick ließ ihn noch immer schaudern.

Einen Moment lang fragte James sich, ob Voldemort sich an ihn erinnern konnte. An Lily. Doch wie hätte er sie beide und Harry vergessen können? Sie hatten ihn gestürzt. Wenn auch nicht für immer.

Ob er sich an seine anderen Opfer erinnern konnte? Sicherlich nicht. Ganze Familien, Ortschaften waren durch seine Hand ausgerottet worden, hatten aufgrund seines Befehls ihr Leben gelassen. James Gedanken fokussierten sich wieder auf Harry.

Er war ihm tatsächlich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Tapfer hielt er seinen bockenden Zauberstab fest. James war unermesslich stolz auf ihn. „Wenn die Verbindung abbricht, werden wir nur noch wenige Augenblicke bleiben können... doch wir werden dir Zeit verschaffen... du musst den Portschlüssel erreichen, er wird dich nach Hogwarts zurückbringen... verstehst du mich, Harry?"

James musste sicher gehen. „Ja", keuchte sein Sohn. Das war ihm Antwort genug. Mit stechendem Blick fixierte er Voldemort. Er fühlte sich sicherlich nicht mehr so sicher wie noch Momente zuvor, umgeben von seinen treu ergebenen Todessern. Recht so. Er sah Lily näher an ihren Mörder treten und ihm etwas zuflüstern. James wollte nicht wissen, was es war. Klar war nur, dass sie Voldemorts Angst gekonnt steigerte.

„Harry...", flüsterte Cedric, „Bitte nimm meinen toten Körper mit zurück. Bring meine Leiche zurück zu meinen Eltern."

„Das werde ich", flüsterte Harry zurück, mit aller Kraft seinen Zauberstab festhaltend und James beobachtete ihn einen Moment. Wie gerne hätte er ihm beim Aufwachsen zugesehen. Und er wusste, dass es auch Lily so ging. Hätte ihm gelernt auf einem Besen zu fliegen, e besten Streiche zu spielen und dabei seine Mutter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Es hatte nicht sollen sein.

„Tu es jetzt." James sah keinen Sinn darin, Harrys Kräfte noch mehr zu verschwenden. Lange würde er ohnehin nicht mehr durchhalten, und er musste noch zu Cedrics Körper und dem Portschlüssel. „Mach dich bereit... Tu es jetzt..."

„JETZT!", hörte James Harry rufen, und er zog seinen Zauberstab in die Höhe. Der Lichtkäfig um ihn und Voldemort löste sich auf, als wäre er nie da gewesen, eine Einbildung, ein Trugbild, doch Voldemorts Opfer blieben noch einige Sekunden länger. Sekunden, die Harry vermutlich das Leben retteten.

Verwünschungen murmelnd, und ihm seine tiefsten Ängste zeigend, gingen die Schatten immer weiter auf Voldemort zu. Lily schwor, sie hätte die Angst selbst in seinen Augen lesen können. „Der Tod ist es, den du fürchtest. Wie jämmerlich. Sie uns an. Selbst der Tod schickt seine Gehilfen, um das Gute siegen zu lassen." Nachdem Lily das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, löste sie sich in Luft auf, und mit ihr Frank, Bertha, Cedric und James.

Im Augenblick brauchte Voldemort nur einen Sekundenbruchteil um sich zu sammeln, doch Lily Potters Worte würden ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgen.

Das weiße Licht blendete die fünf, als sie endlich wieder im Hopscotch ankamen. In genau denselben Raum, aus dem sie auch verschwunden waren. Vor Stunden, so schien es, doch waren es nur wenige Minuten.

„Beinahe hatte ich die Befürchtung, ich müsste Verstärkung schicken." Es war das erste Mal, dass Gabriel persönlich das Wort an sie richtete. Normalerweise unterhielt er sich nur mit den ‚Gästen', wie er sie nannte, die ihn schon länger oder öfter beehrten. Nur selten redete er mit den in seinen Augen Neuankömmlingen.

Er war so gar nicht, wie Lily sich ihn immer vorgestellt hatte. In ihren Gedanken war er immer ein weißbärtiger, älterer Herr. Vergleichbar mit Albus Dumbledore. In Wirklichkeit, oder im Hopscotch, war er ein kleiner Mann, mittleren Alters mit kurzen braunen Locken. Nichts mit ihren Vorstellungen. Oder den der Erdbürger, die ‚Gott' immer so darstellten, wie auch Lily ihn erwartet hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass Gabriel sich nicht gerne Gott nennen ließ.

James und Lilys Fingern verschlungen sich miteinander. „Um sie alle zu beruhige, der junge Harry ist Riddle lebend entkommen, und hat auch ihren toten Körper bei sich, Mr. Diggory." Man sah Cedric seine Erleichterung förmlich an der Nasenspitze an.

„Haben wir Harry nicht genug Zeit verschafft, zu entkommen?" James wirkte dagegen beinahe entrüstet. Lily grinste leicht. Ihr saß der Schock ihren Sohn – schon wieder – in Lebensgefahr zu wissen noch in den Knochen.

Gabriel kicherte leise und das brachte selbst Cedric zum Schmunzeln. „Ein wahrer Potter. Wie geht es deinen Eltern, James? Habe sie lange nicht mehr gesehen, wobei ich es doch liebe mit deiner Mutter Bridge zu spielen. Außer ihr gibt es niemanden hier, der dieses Spiel so beherrscht. Richte ihr meine Grüße aus, und nun auf Wiedersehen."

Perplex starrte James Gabriel hinterher. „Hat er... hat er... spielt er...?"

„James, ganze Sätze. Warum fragst du Joanne nicht einfach. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es dir sagen. Außerdem kann es dir doch eigentlich egal sein. Du tust gerade so, als hätten sie eine Affäre." Lily lachte amüsiert.

Ein Räuspern ließ die beiden erschrocken auseinander fahren. Leider vergaßen sie zu oft ihre Umgebung. Selbst nach all den Jahren. Mit leicht roten Wangen wandten sich Lily und James zu Cedric.

„Ja?" James hatte sich bald wieder gefangen. Verlegen sagte Cedric: „Ich wollte nur, dass Sie wissen, dass Harry ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch ist. Nicht jeder hätte mir im trimagischen Turnier geholfen. Weder bei der ersten Aufgabe, noch im Parcours. Sie können stolz auf ihn sein. Obwohl sein Leben in Gefahr war, hat er meinen toten Körper mit genommen." Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern ging davon, und ließ die beiden Potters sprachlos stehen.

Diese Mal sprach Lily als erste wieder. „Siehst du? Das haben wir gut hinbekommen."

Kapitel 2 Ende 

sallita: Na dann werde ich wohl weiterschreiben, oder? Danke für dein Review, Nirvanya


	4. 3 Mysterium um Marble Arch

**lKapitel 3**

**Mysterium um Marble Arch**

‚_Held sein, eine Minute, eine Stunde lang ist leichter, als in stillem Heroismus den Alltag zu tragen.'_

_(Fjodor H. Dostojewskij)_

Gemeinsam mit Lily spazierte Dorcas über die Hügellandschaft. „Unglaublich wie sehr das den Ländereien in Hogwarts ähnelt." Dorcas lachte. „Was glaubst du, wie viele Jahre Hogwartsabsolventen bereits ehrgekommen sind? Eigentlich keine große Überraschung." „Nur Hagrids Hütte fehlt", meinte Lily beinahe etwas wehmütig. Oft kamen die beiden Frauen miteinander hier her. Sie wussten nicht wieso, aber hier fühlten sie sich wesentlich ausgeglichener.

Lily machte sich weniger Sorgen um Harry – ja, sie würde es nie öffentlich zugeben, aber er war nun mal ihr einziges Kind, mit dem ihr nur kaum mehr als ein Jahr gegönnt worden war – und Dorcas? Nun, Dorcas war Dorcas. Während ihrer Schulzeit hätte sie ohne Mühe eine Gute Marauderin abgegeben, zudem war sie nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen. „Solltest du nicht bei James' Quidditchspiel sein?" Lily grinste vergnügt. „Gönnst du mir überhaupt keine Freizeit?" Dorcas schüttelte den Kopf. „In Ordnung. Ich habe schon so viele seiner Spiele gesehen. Sogar Trainings. Ehrlich gesagt gibt es besseres, als ihm beim Spielen zuzusehen." Sie ließ sich auf die Wiese fallen und Dorcas gesellte sich zu ihr. „Stört es ihn nicht?" „Was James nicht weiß, macht James nicht heiß. Solange mir Algie eine detaillierte Zusammenfassung liefert, ist alles in Ordnung." Lily wollte es sich gerade gemütlich machen, als sie eine Nachricht erhielt.

Selbst als er noch unter den Lebenden weilte, erfüllte James Potter immer ein Gefühl der Freude, wenn er seinen Besen berührte und jede Faser seines Körpers schrie danach, damit durch die Luft zu sausen, über Wälder, Berge, Seen, nur fort. Und noch nach Jahren, ja, sogar nach seinem Tod fühlte er noch dasselbe. Nirgendwo fühlte er sich freier. Der Wind, der seine Haare auf natürliche Weise zerzauste. Er lächelte, wenn er daran dachte, wie sehr er Lily damit auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

Damals. Wie lange schien es her. Nicht mehr lange, und es wären 20 Jahre. Wenn er ihr damals gesagt hätte, wie sie beide enden würden, hätte sie ihn ins St. Mungo's einliefern lassen, und seine Chancen wären deutlich geschrumpft. Ihr Kapitän, Nolan Belgano schüttelte endlich die Hand der jamaikanischen Kapitänin Zara Ramirez. Das Spiel konnte beginnen, nachdem der Schiedsrichter Wilbur Stanislaus endlich in seine Pfeile blies.

Kraftvoll stieß James sich ab und drehte eine Runde übers Stadion. Viele Leute waren nicht auf den Tribünen. Kein Wunder, immerhin spielten im Hopscotch ständig irgendwelche Teams gegeneinander. Selbst James hatte es aufgegeben, sich alle Spiele anzusehen. Nachdem dieses Spiel beendet sein würde, würde Lettland gegen Tasmanien spielen. Danach Grönland gegen Österreich und so weiter. Geübt schweifte der Blick des Suchers über das Spielfesl. Noch hatte es kein Anzueichen des Schnatzes gegeben.

„Jamaika führt mit 20:0 Punkten." James fluchte, als er das hörte. Das hatten sei davon, dass ihr Hüter, Gregory Wood als Patronus arbeitete. Wenn ihm früher jemand gesagt hätte, dass Patroni, nicht Patronusse, hörte er Lilys Stimme, ich habe das in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen. Die Mehrzahl von us, aus dem lateinischen ist i. Es heißt auch Soli, nicht Solos, und Salti, nicht Saltos. Warum es dann aber Kakteen, statt Kakti hieß, war James unklar. Aber das ist etwas anderes. Also, hätte ihm das früher jemand gesagt, hätte er diese Person ins St. Mungo's verfrachten lassen.

Jedenfalls musste England nun mir ihrem Reservehüter auskommen. Nicht dass er unbegabt wäre, aber er war nun mal nicht Wood. Und der hat schon zu Lebzeiten für England gespielt. James' Moment der Unachtsamkeit rächte sich an ihm. Nur ein gewagter Looping, der jegliche Farbe aus Lilys Gesicht vertrieben hätte, würde sie zusehen, rettete ihn davor von einem Klatscher getroffen zu werden. Erleichtert atmete er aus. Gut dass Lily nicht hier war. James wusste, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr zusah, aber trotzdem so tat als ob.

Er wusste auch, dass Algie ihr alles erzählte. Und dass er James dabei immer besonders gut aussehen ließ. Er schüttelte den Kopf darüber. Dass Lily noch nie etwas gemerkt hatte? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er etwas Goldenes. Wo war er heute nur mit den Gedanken? Überall, nur nicht bei dem Spiel, so schien es ihm.

Gut, dachte James während er seinen Besen herumriss. Mit halbem Ohr hatte er den letzten Punktestand gehört. 180:120. Für England. Offensichtlich hatte sich ihr Hüter endlich gefangen und ihre Jäger spielten ihre normale Klasse aus. Mit einem Siegeslächeln im Gesicht raste James dem Schnatz hinter.

„Uuuunnnnd Poootter hat den Schnnaaa- Wo ist Potter? _Potter verschwand, nachdem er den Schnatz gefangen hat_. England gewinnt gegen Jamaika mit 330:120! ENGLAND GEWINNT DANK POTTER!"

Doch Potter wusste nichts von seinem Sieg. Er hatte nur noch gespürt, wie sich seine Finger um den kleinen, flatternden goldenen Ball schlossen. Danach wurde er wegbeordert. Was war nur wieder s wichtig, dass es nicht warten konnte?

Verwirrt sah er sich um. Er stand wieder in einem dieser Räume, in denen auch er angekommen war. Aus dem Nichts materialisierte sich Lily neben ihm, ihr rotes Haar war durcheinander, ihre Wangen gerötet. Fahrig strich sie sich ihre schneeweiße Robe glatt. „Was ist-", begann James, doch wie immer ließ man, oder in diesem Fall Lily, und somit Frau, ihn nicht ausreden. „Zieh dich ordentlich an, wir müssen jemanden empfangen."

Augenrollend blickte James an sich hinab. Ihm war es egal, ob er einen guten Eindruck machte. Außerdem mochte er das in den englischen Nationalfarben rot und weiß gehaltene Quidditchdress. Einen Gedanken später war er wieder in matschfreies weiß gekleidet. „James, ich weiß du hörst es nur ungern, aber während des Quidditchspiels gab es einen Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums." Lily sah ihm bedeutungsvoll in die Augen. Erschrecken packte James. „Willst... Sag nicht, dass Ha-"

„Harry geht es gut, James. Zumindest den Umständen entsprechend", sagte Lily, „Es ist Sirius." Am Liebsten hätte sie ihre Worte wieder zurückgenommen, um James diesen Schmerz zu ersparen, doch es musste sein. Langsam ging er in die Knie. Er hatte Sirius vermisst, keine Frage, doch nach allem, was ihm wiederfahren war, hätte er ihm mehr Zeit gewünscht. Zeit mit Harry. Zeit eine Familie zu gründen.

„Wie?" Jedes Wort fiel ihm schwer. Warum hatten die Schicksalsengel ihn eingreifen lassen, wenn sein Freund nun sterben sollte. „Er hat sich mit Bellatrix duelliert." Lilys Stimme war brüchig. „Er wollte Harry beschützen, aber er ist durch das Portal gefallen. Den Torbogen. Den, von dem [ölaskdfaösdlf mir erzählt hat. Das Portal zwischen Leben und Tod. Binns hat uns in Zaubereigeschichte davon erzählt. Im Mittelalter stand er noch in Marble Arch, aber zur Zeit der Hexenverbrennungen wurde er zu Sirius' Pech ins Ministerium verlegt."

James hörte ihr schon nicht mehr zu, Es war ihm egal, wo das Teufelsding stand, und es war ihm egal warum es dort war. Alles, das zählte war, dass Harry seinen letzten Vertrauen außerhalb Hogwarts verloren hatte. Mühsam richtete er sich wieder auf. „Es tut mir leid, James." Lily umarmte ihn. Doch wirklich Trost spendete sie ihm nicht. Dazu war sie selbst viel zu aufgewühlt. Auch ihr war Sirius ein guter Freund gewesen. Durch ihre Trauer kam die Streberin in ihr wieder zum Vorschein. „Wann kommt er?", fragte James und wischte sich unauffällig eine Träne aus den Augen. „Jeden Moment", sagte Lily, „Wir sollen ihn herumführen. Pius wollte keinen der Blacks schicken."

James murmelte etwas in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, das stark nach ‚Verständlich' klang. Traurig grinsend schüttelte Lily den Kopf. In welchen Chaoten hatte sie sich nur verliebt. Welchen Chaoten sie geheiratet hatte. Lily hatte den dunklen Verdacht, dass Pius daran nicht unbeteiligt war. Zu oft schon hatte er eindeutige Aussagen gemacht. „Wir schaffen das schon", sagte sie, teils um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Keinen Moment zu früh.

Ebenso wie Lily selbst an ihrem ersten Tag im Hopscotch hockte Sirius am Boden. Völlig in die typischen weißen Gewänder gehüllt, die nur wenige gegen etwas farbenfroheres eintauschten. Bei Sirius, so sagte sie sich würde etwas anderes sicher besser passen, aber sie hütete sich davor diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Herzlich Willkommen im Leben danach, oder im Hopscotch. Was dir lieber ist. Deine Einführung hattest du, nehme ich an?"

Lily redete drauf los, ohne ihrem alten Freund einen Moment zu geben, sich umzusehen. „Entschuldige Pad", sagte James mit einem leichten Nicken Richtung Lily, „Offensichtlich lastet sie die Arbeit als Schutzengel nicht genug aus." Mittlerweile hatte die Freude seinen besten Freund wiederzusehen die Überhand gewonnen. Endlich hatte er wieder eine männliche Bezugsperson. Nichts gegen Lily oder seine Familie, aber ab und zu wurden sie ihm zu viel. „Du bist einer der Schutzengel?", fragte Sirius zweifelnd.

Lily schien seinen Unterton nicht zu hören, oder hatte beschlossen ihn zu ignorieren. Ihre Augen funkelten als sie antwortete: „Ja. Es macht wirklich Spaß sich um die noch lebenden zu kümmern. Auch wenn sie nichts davon mitbekommen. Und Sienna ist wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen..." James sah, wofür seine Frau noch einen Augenblick brauchte, um es zu begreifen. Sirius wirkte angespannt. „Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Mädchen? Das freut mich, ist wirklich schön für dich, Lily." Die Ironie triefte nahezu von seinen Worten.

Erschrocken wich die Hexe zurück. Von dieser Seite hatte Sirius noch nicht oft kennengelernt und sie wollte es auch nicht. Seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Und, was sagt mein Schutzengel über mich?" Abwartend fixierte er sie. „Oder bin ich es nicht wert jemanden zu haben, der über mich wacht?" Mit jedem Schritt war er ihr näher gekommen und nur James Hand auf ihrem Rücken ließ sie stehen bleiben. „Jeder hat einen Schutzengel. Selbst ... Selbst Dolohow." Lilys Worte besänftigten ihren alten Freund keineswegs. Sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er machte ihr durchaus Angst. Schließlich wusste sie, dass er oft ob seines Temperaments unberechenbar war. Sirius lachte bellend.

„Und was sagt mein Schutzengel? Dass ich ein Blutsverräter bin? Zu dumm für diese Welt?" James Einwand: „Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt!" ging ungehört unter. Der Black Nachkomme war noch nicht fertig. „Wo war mein Schutzengel heute? Als ich ihn brauchte? Oder hat er einfach zugesehen, wie ich sterbe?" Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und sowohl Sirius als auch Lily wussten, dass jedes weitere Wort es nur noch verschlimmern würde. Doch auch ihre Schweigen reizte ihn weiter. „Ihr habt mir als auch nichts mehr zu sagen? Gut, dann kann ich ja gehen. Immerhin ist mein Schicksal jedem egal." Kaum hatte das letzte Wort seine Lippen verlassen drehte er sich um und verschwand. Ohne auf die versteinerten Gesichter seiner Freunde zu achten, ohne Lilys stumme Tränen zu sehen.

Fassungslos starrte James noch immer an die Stelle, an der Sirius vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gestanden hatte. „Was war das?", flüsterte Lily tonlos. James schluckte. „Das war der Sirius, wie er war, als er noch bei seinen Eltern wohnte. Was hast du dir erwartet? Dass er Freudensprünge macht?" Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie wusste es nicht. Die Hexe dachte zurück an ihre erste Zeit hier.

Ihre chaotische Ankunft und Begegnung mit Algie. Warum er für ihre Führung ausgewählt worden war, hatte bis heute keiner verstanden, er selbst auch nicht. Gab es doch bessere Führer in Dutzenden. Aber Gabriel hatte wohl seine Gründe. Letztendlich waren sie doch zu ihrer Führung gekommen. Wenn auch Joanne Potter, ihre Schwiegermutter, ihnen alles gezeigt hatte. Das Teleportieren durch den Raum, dem Apparieren so ähnlich, das Sirius bereits so gut beherrschte, sehr zu Lilys Leidwesen, die riesigen Leinwände.

Beim ersten Mal hatten sie ihr Harry gezeigt, der vor der Tür der Dursleys lag. Die ganze Nacht war sie geblieben um auf ihn aufzupassen. James hingegen hatte einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Sohn geworfen, und darauf vertrat, dass Lily über Harry wachen würde. Danach hatte er nach Sirius gesehen. Was die Umstehenden auf den Leinwänden sahen, wusste er nicht. Es war ihm auch egal gewesen. James hatte die riesige Halle erst verlassen, als er um das Schicksal seines Freundes gewusst hatte. Natürlich war er Tag für Tag zurückgekehrt um nach Harry und dessen Patenonkel zu sehen. Bis er lernte auch mittels seiner Gedanken bei den Personen zu sein, die ihm wichtig waren.

Harry, bei Quiddichtspielen und während seiner Abenteuern. Sirius. Mehr als einmal war er bei ihm in Askaban gewesen. Hatte versucht ihm Trost zu spenden. Remus. Unzählige Vollmondnächte hatte er ihm beigestanden. Lange hatte er sein altes, sterbliches Leben nicht loslassen wollen. Bis er im Quidditch eine neue Aufgabe gefunden hatte.

Nie hätte er sich erträumen lassen, im Nationalteam zu spielen. Es war beinahe genauso wie in seinem vorigen Leben. Nur die Verletzungen blieben aus. Traf ihn ein Klatscher, schüttelte er sich einmal und der Schmerz war weg. Ebenso wie James hatte auch Lily einige Zeit gebraucht um sich einzugewöhnen. Doch auch ihr hatte ihre neue Aufgabe einiges erleichtert. Sie schlug nicht mehr sinnlos die Zeit tot, klebte nicht mehr auf James. Jetzt freute sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah. Für kurze Zeit war es Gewohnheit geworden, ihn um sich zu wissen.

Lily vermutete, dass dies der Grund war, warum Roberta auf die Erde zurückgekehrt war. Mal ehrlich, sie hätte die Ewigkeit sicher nicht mit Algie verbringen können. Ihre Arbeit als Schutzengel erfüllte sie. Und suchte sie einmal anderweitig Beschäftigung fand man sie oft in der riesigen Bibliothek, welche laut Gabriel eine Kopie eines jeden Buches beinhaltete, oder am Quidditchfeld um James beim Fliegen zuzusehen.

Insgeheim war sie stolz auf ihren Mann. Auch wenn sie es ihm nie auf die Nase binden würde. Sein Ego war bereits ohne ihr Zutun groß genug. Im Moment machte er ihr jedoch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte sich so auf Sirius gefreut, dass sie seine Gefühle verdrängt hatte. Unschlüssig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe.

„Hör auf damit!", sagte James und konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Du machst sie noch kaputt. Dabei kann man etwas viel besseres mit ihnen machen. Gib ihm zumindest ein paar Stunden. Ich kann dir an deiner Nasenspitze ablesen, dass du mit ihm reden willst." Er bekam nur wenige Minuten.

**Kapitel 3 Ende**

So, das Kapitel war eigentlich relativ schnell geschrieben... Hinterm Schloss Schönbrunn. War echt schön da... Lg, Nirvanya


	5. 4 Der neue Carlos Santana

**Kapitel 4  
****Der neue Carlos Santana**

_‚Der Tod öffnet das Tor in eine neue, bessere Welt__.'  
__(K. __Poxhofer)_

Zusammengekauert saß er da. Seine Finger bewegten sich unermüdlich. Es schien, als wäre die Gitarre in seinen Händen sein einziger Rettungsanker, ohne den er versinken würde. Das einzige, das ihn in dieser Welt zu halten schien. Er schloss die Augen. Die Akkorde und Reihenfolgen der Noten brauchte er nicht sehen.

Auch könnte kein Notenblatt der Welt seine Gefühle so ehrlich an die Oberfläche bringen. Sie erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge. Als kämen sie aus seinem tiefsten Innersten. Keinen Augenblick später wussten seine Finger, was zu tun war. Wie lange hatte es ihn gebraucht, diese Kunstfertigkeit zu erlangen. Und sich selbst seine Gefühle so eingestehen zu können.

Doch was brachte ihm all das jetzt? Nichts. Doch war es tröstend, diese Melodien zu hören. Auch wenn sie nur Trauer in sich bargen. Seine schwarzen Haare hangen ich ins Gesicht. Er sah es nicht. Er spürte es nur. Seine Finger strichen weiter unaufhörlich über die Saiten, brachten sie zum Klingen. Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken. Es geschah beinahe automatisch.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal eine Gitarre in der Hand gehalten? Es war lange Zeit her, doch er hatte nichts verlernt. Es tat ihm gut jene Gefühle, welche er mit Worten nicht beschreiben konnte durch Musik auszudrücken. Früher hatte es ihm geholfen, warum also nicht auch jetzt?

Weil du jetzt tot bist.

Der Gedanke daran traf ihn wie ein Blitz, ließ ihn die Augen wieder aufschlagen. Er blinzelte. Der kleine Raum in den er sich zurückgezogen hatte war viel zu hell für seinen Geschmack. Alles hier war viel zu hell. Zu weiß. Er mochte weiß nicht.

Vielleicht hatte er zu lange in Dunkelheit gelebt, als sich daran erfreuen zu können. Wer wusste das schon. Selbst seine weiße Kleidung würde er am liebsten auf der Stelle verbrennen.

Weiß!

Wäre er in einer anderen Situation gewesen, hätte er laut gelacht. Ein Black in weißer Kleidung. Sollte das der Himmel sein, würde er die Hölle gerne vorziehen. Wo doch alle immer gesagt hatten, seine Seele sei genauso schwarz wie sein Name. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Finger. Dur rauf, Moll runter. Moll dominierte. Langsam kam seine alte Fingerfertigkeit von früher wieder zurück. Immer mehr Riffs und Melodien von früher kamen zurück.

Damals schon hatte er sich immer, wenn seine Familie wieder einmal zu viel wurde in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und einfach gespielt. Ironischer Weise war es seine Mutter, die ihn gezwungen hatte, ein Instrument zu lernen. Das oder Tanzen. Er musste keine drei Sekunden darüber nachdenken, was ihm lieber war. Wiener Walzer oder Rock? Punk? Klavier wollte er nicht lernen. Klassik soweit das Auge reichte.

Rocksänger, Gitarristen, sie hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Coolness in Person. Das wollte er auch sein. Im Nachhineinkonnte er getrost sagen, dass es ihm wohl gelungen war, wie seine großen Vorbilder zu enden. Dutzende gebrochene Regeln, ein Leben in Saus und Braus – jung gestorben. Zumindest viele von ihnen. In einem Glissando hörte er auf zu spielen und ließ die linke Hand sinken, dabei verklangen die letzten Noten.

Die Augen hatte er schon lange wieder geschlossen. Was würde er dafür geben, nicht hier zu sein. Hier bei Lily und James. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut seine alten Freunde wiederzusehen. Sie vermisst. Doch konnte er ihnen unmöglich unter die Augen treten.

Seiner Meinung nach war es seine Schuld, dass sie schon seit Jahren hier waren. Dass Harry bei den Dursleys aufgewachsen war. Sirius lehnte den Kopf an die Wand hinter ihm. Er wollte alleine sein. Ironisch. Jahrelang war er alleine gewesen, hatte er sich die Gesellschaft seines besten Freundes gewünscht, und nun? Würde er sich am liebsten die ganze Ewigkeit die offensichtlich noch vor ihm lag vor James und Lily verstecken. Selbst Joanne und Jonathan Potter wollte er nicht begegnen. Sie hatten ihn aufgenommen, als seine eigene Familie ihn verstoßen hatte. Und er hatte sich nicht dafür revanchiert.

Bei dem Gedanken an seine Familie schnürte sich ihm die Kehle zu. Würde seine Mutter ihm hier über den Weg laufen? Vielleicht hätte er dem Vortrag der ihm gehalten wurde aufmerksamer lauschen sollen. Dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Was es auch war, es würde früher oder später auf ihn zukommen. Und Sirius war sehr für später.

Was Harry wohl gerade machte? Sicherlich redeten Remus oder Dumbledore, oder wer auch immer ihm gerade ein, dass er da war, wo er seit fünfzehn Jahren hin wollte. Endlich bei seinem – Harrys – Vater. Doch so wollte er ihm nicht gegenübertreten. Zu viele Fehler hatte er gemacht. Es gab s vieles, für das er sich bei seinen beiden engsten Freunden entschuldigen musste. Und er würde durchaus verstehen, wenn sie ihm einiges davon nicht verziehen. Tat er es doch selbst nicht.

Dabei war Sirius ein Mensch, der sich selbst nicht gerne eingestand, etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Er hasste es, sich entschuldigen zu müssen und dabei komplett vom frivol wollen eines anderen abhängig zu sein. Deshalb hatten ihn viele für ungehobelt gehalten. Weil er sich nur selten entschuldigte und es noch seltener ernst meinte. Außer bei James. Er hatte es auch wie kein anderer gekonnt ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.

Gedankenverloren zupfte er wieder an den Saiten. Anderen gegenüber würde er es nie zugeben, aber manchmal, so auch heute, beruhigten ihn seine Melodien. Als schien sein Unterbewusstsein genau zu wissen, was er brauchte.

„Na, du kleiner Carlos Santana."

Erschrocken ließ Sirius die Gitarre los, blickte zur Tür und sah Lilys schlanke Gestalt am Türstock lehnen. Seufzend legte er das Instrument zur Seite. Lily war nicht jemand der leicht nachgab. Wie sonst hätte sie zwei Jahre lang James' Charme widerstehen können? Normalerweise fand Sirius ihren Sturkopf erheiternd, heute bereitete es ihm nur Kopfschmerzen. Hatte vorher nicht jemand erwähnt, man hätte hier keine Schmerzen mehr? Der hatte wohl noch nie mit Lily Potters Sturschädel zu kämpfen gehabt.

„Was willst du? Und wo hast du deine bessere Hälfte gelassen?" Der Tonfall seiner Stimme sollte ihr wohl klarmachen besser wieder zu verschwinden. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lachte in sich hinein.

Sie hatten Sirius wieder. Ihn und seine Launen. Aber ohne sie wäre er nur ein billiger Abklatsch. „Ich würde nichts sagen James sei meine bessere Hälfte. Eher umgekehrt, findest du nicht, Black?" Sei wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken. Und Lily war klar, dass er es wusste. Er hatte sei immer durchschaut. Selbst wenn James es nicht getan hatte.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Die Rothaarige stieß sich unbeeindruckt vom Türrahmen ab und setzte sich auf den aus dem Nichts erschienenen Sessel. „Ich will mit dir reden. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dass James kommt und dich anschreit, was bei Merlin in dich gefahren ist, kann ich das gerne arrangieren." Mit Leichtigkeit hielt sie seinem eisigen Blick stand.

Minutenlang saßen sie sich still gegenüber und sahen sich nur an. Bis Sirius Lilys grünen Augen nicht mehr standhalten konnte. Zu sehr erinnerten sie ihn an Harry. An Harry, der nun endgültig das letzte Überbleibsel seiner magischen Familie verloren hatte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

Trotzig wischte Sirius sich eine Träne aus den Augen. „Auch wenn du alles anderes gemacht hättest, selbst Geheimniswahrer geworden wärest, wären wir heute alle hier und alles wäre genauso wie jetzt." Lilys Stimme hatte einen beruhigenden Unterton, doch Sirius fand ihn eher provozierend. „Ach, unter die Gelehrten gegangen, Evans?" Dass sie sich mittlerweile Potter nannte, überging er. Lily jedoch nicht.

„Es heißt Potter, Black!" Wie du mir, so ich dir, dachte die Hexe und wenn sei ihn so aus seinem Schneckenhaus locken konnte, umso besser. Sirius lachte trocken. „Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet. Habe ich vergessen, tut mir leid." Lily konnte über seinen Versuch ironisch zu sein nur lächeln. Es passte nicht zu ihm. Hatte es noch nie getan. „Genau. Nur zieht ‚der Tod' es vor Ludmilla genannt zu werden. Und sie hat es nicht geschafft uns zu trennen." Überlegen grinste sie ihn an und verstand nicht, was er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart murmelte. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so. Immerhin kannte sie ihn uns sein ausgeprägtes Vokabular. Zur Genüge.

„Du machst dir Vorwürfe weil du Harry – in deinen Augen – im Stich gelassen hast." Sirius erschrockenen Blick überging sie. „Weil er dich nur zwei Jahre hatte. James und ich haben ihn schon viel früher nach viel kürzerer Zeit alleine gelassen. Du hättest sein Vormund sein sollen. Aber niemand konnte ahnen, was passiert. Selbst Dumbledore sah es nicht kommen, dass Peter der Verräter war. Oder dass er wieder entwischt. Glaub mir, niemand hat sich mehr darüber geärgert als James. Er wollte zwar nicht, dass ich es weiß, aber er hat dich oft in Askaban besucht. Und manchmal war er Krummbein. War sind dir zu Dank verpflichtet. Wegen dir weiß Harry, wie es wirklich war. Du warst seine Verbindung zu uns. Remus hat ja am Anfang nicht wirklich viel durchsickern lassen. Er wäre arrogant gewesen, Sirius."

Abwehrend hob Lily eine Hand um den Paten ihres Sohnes zu bremsen, „Er hat James' Gene, nicht nur meine. Vergiss das nicht. Ich zweifle nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten, aber du hättest ihn früher oder später nicht wie ein Kind, sondern wie deinen besten Freund behandelt und ihn sicherlich pausenlos eure Abenteuergeschichten erzählt. Und es hätte niemand etwas gegen sein Verhalten gesagt, weil er Voldemort aufgehalten hat. Weil er der Junge ist, der überlebte.

„Es genügte schon, dass ihm in der Muggelwelt immer wieder Zauberer begegnet sind. Stell dir vor er wäre so aufgewachsen. Er wäre keinen Deut besser gewesen, als Lucius' verwöhntes Balg." Das zweifelnde in Sirius' Ausdruck war noch nicht gänzlich verschwunden. Auch wenn Lilys Worte ihm geholfen hatten

„Sirius", Lily hatte sich nie mit Padfoot anfreunden können, „im Hopscotch lernt man vieles. Man sieht den größeren Zusammenhang der Dinge. Schicksal ist real. Nicht nur eine billige Erfindung oder Ausrede für irgendetwas. Dein Tod wird Harry mehr als alles andere dazu bringen Voldemort besiegen zu wollen. Spar dir deine Einwände. James und mein Tod waren wichtig, im Nachhinein bin ich bereit das zuzugeben, aber er war noch ein Baby. Bereits Cedric hat er sterben sehen und bei dir hat er es bewusster wahrgenommen, es verstanden als zu einer Zeit als er noch Windeln trug. Und das ist es, auf das es vermutlich hinausläuft. Harry gegen Voldemort. Wir können nur beten, dass Harry gewinnt."

Ihre Worte schienen endlich Wirkung zu zeigen. Er konnte ihr endlich wieder in die Augen sehen. „Padfoot!" Sowohl Lily als auch Sirius erschraken. Selbst nach fünfzehn Jahren im Hopscotch hatte sie sich nicht an das lautlose Auftauchen von Personen gewöhnt.

Beim Apparieren gab es zumindest ein ‚Plopp' Geräusch. James zog seinen Freund auf die Beine. „Es tut mir leid es dir sagen zu müssen, aber weiß steht dir nicht. Es unterstreicht deinen Teint einfach nicht so gut." Lily schmunzelte, während Sirius skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Offensichtlich hatte James nichts mehr zum Thema ‚Sirius' Schuldgefühle' zu sagen, denn wenn er die Szenerie vor ihm richtig deutete, war Lilys Mission erfolgreich gewesen.

„Selbst Regulus ist das Aufgefallen. Obwohl du immer gesagt hast, er sieht dir nicht ähnlich und hat die Intelligenz eines Nudelholzes." Sirius' Gesichtsfarbe glich sich der seiner Kleidung an.

„Sie sind hier?" Seine Freunde wussten auch ohne nachzufragen, wen er meinte. „Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie gut sind, Pad, ich meine nach all dem was du erzählt hast, aber Luzifer waren sie einfach doch nicht böse genug." Die beiden Potters sahen ihn hart schlucken. Das hieß sie könnten ihm immer über den Weg laufen.

„Keine Sorge. Sie lassen sich nicht oft hier sehen. Sie bleiben weiter außerhalb. In der Grauzone sozusagen. Gabriel hat es ihnen und den anderen eher Zweifelhaften angeraten. Und natürlich halten sich alle daran. Seine Wutausbrüche sind legendär. Selbst deine Mutter kuscht vor ihm. Und Regulus hat sich verändert. Die Zeit als Todesser hat ihm gezeigt, wie krank dieses Reinblutgetue eigentlich ist."

Das alles musste erst einmal auf den Blacknachkommen wirken. Beinahe automatisch legte James einen Arm um Lily und zog sie näher an sich. Erst als sich Sirius Umhang schwarz färbte sagte Lily: „Schmeichelt dass seinem Teint oder mach es ihn zu blass, James?" Der Angesprochene gab sein OK und Lily lächelte: „Ich denke wir haben noch eine Einführungstour offen."

„Bereit, Pad?", fragte James. Zwar noch etwas nachdenklich, aber in Ordnung stieg Sirius darauf ein. „Allzeit bereit, Prongs!" Lily seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf bevor sie den Raum endlich verließen und die Gitarre alleine zurückließen. Von jetzt an würde es bestimmt nicht mehr langweilig werden.

„Du willst mir allen Ernstes einreden, irgendwo da drinnen ist ein Teil von Mad-Eye? Das ist ein Scherz, Prongs!" Lily lachte. Es war einfach typisch Sirius. Alles, was sie ihm gezeigt hatten, hatte er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hingenommen. Die riesige Bibliothek, das Quidditchfeld, die riesigen Hallen mit den Leinwänden, die Aussicht von den Wolken. Nichts hatte ihn so erstaunt, wie die Halle, vor deren Tür sie gerade verweilten.

‚_Lagerraum'_ stand in großen goldenen Lettern darauf geschrieben. Eigentlich war es das auch. „Genau genommen sind es sogar mehrere. Sein Auge, das Bein, ein Stück seiner Nase, zwei Zehen und etliche Zähne." Sirius schien beeindruckt. Dabei hätte Lily noch mehr zu erzählen. „Hast du dich nicht gefragt, wo die Zehennägel deines linken großen Zehs herkommen, Pad?"

Die Kinnlade ihres Freundes klappte förmlich nach unten. „Frag nicht. Nur so viel: James hat am Anfang eine Karriere als Behüter angestrebt. Aber letztendlich hat er zu viel Unfug getrieben." Für ihre Worte bekam Lily einen bösen Blick von ihrem Mann zugeworfen. „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit!", verteidigte sich die Hexe. „Und es ist nicht so, als ob Sirius dich nicht kennen würde."

Bevor das Ehepaar überhaupt dazu kam, sich zu kabbeln entschuldigte Lily sich. „Sienna braucht mich. Sie übt wohl eislaufen. Leider hat die Kleine absolut keine Balance." Sie gab sowohl James als auch Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange – wobei James reichlich enttäuscht wirkte – und verschwand. Sirius grinste schelmisch. „Nichts gegen deine Frau, Prongs, aber das sie jetzt weg ist, können wir zur inoffiziellen Runde kommen."

James entging das Funkeln in seinen Auge n seines Freundes nicht, aber hey. Er hatte fünfzehn Jahre lang alleine Unsinn getrieben. Wer konnte es ihm da vorwerfen, dass er heute über die Strenge schlug?

„Dorcas wartet sicher darauf, dass du dich bei ihr blicken lässt." Sirius abschätziger Blick war genug um den unehrlichen und halbherzigen Protest zu ersticken. „In Ordnung." James streckte sich.

Mr. Prongs wäre es eine Ehre Mr. Padfoot in die Gesellschaft einzuführen." Sirius deutete eine Verbeugung an und folgte seinem Freund. Wie lange er böse Miene zu gutem Spiel machen musste, wusste er nicht. Aber für James würde er es bis in alle Ewigkeit tun.

**Kapitel ****4**** Ende**

Eigentlich wollte ich das Kapitel ja schon vor eineinhalb Wochen on stellen, aber wir haben einen neuen Computer bekommen, und bis das Internet wieder funktioniert hat, hat es einige Zeit gedauert. Dafür gibt's morgen oder übermorgen das nächste Kapitel. Und wir werden in der Zwischenzeit keinen neuen PC bekommen. LG Nirvanya


	6. 5 Wiedersehen

**Es sind in diesem Kapitel SPOILER zu Band 7 enthalten!**

**Kapitel 5  
Wiedersehen**

‚_Den Tod kann man nicht überwinden. Die Angst davor schon.'  
(K. Lirscher)_

Viele Jahre nach dem Tod seiner Eltern und Ariana, fünfzehn Jahre nach Lily und James Potters Tod, zwei Jahre nach Cedric, ein Jahr nach Sirius erlebte Albus Parzival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore dasselbe. Ein grüner Lichtblitz. Das war das Letzte, das er auf Erden in lebendiger Form sehen würde.

Würde es das letzte Bild sein? Jenes, das sich in sein Gedächtnis einbrannte? So viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Sie würden Stunden füllen, doch er hatte nur noch die Bruchteile von Sekunden um sie in eine vernünftige Ordnung zu bringen. Dann würde er tot sein. Er, Professor Dumbledore, Großmeister des Zaubergamots.

Er hatte lange genug gelebt, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Hatte das ganze vergangene Jahr gewusst, dass er innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Monate sterben würde. Selbst das ‚wie' hatte er geplant. Reichlich unüberrascht, doch interessiert sah er sich um.

Nahe zu alles erstrahlte in weiß. Marmor so weit da Auge reichte. Nur die Klappstühle, die lächerlich billig wirkten, doch Albus eher erheiterten, brachten etwas Farbe in den Raum. Ohne zu zögern und milde lächelnd ließ sich der betagte Zauberer auf einem davon nieder.

Mit einem Blick durch den Raum stellte er fest, dass er alleine war. Aber es würde gewiss nicht lange dauern, bis sich jemand um ihn kümmern würde. Bei sich dachte er, dass hier, wo auch immer das war keine Eile herrschte. Die Hände im Schoss gefaltete blieb er vollkommen ruhig, als wie aus dem Nichts ein in die Jahre gekommener Mann vor ihm erschien. Erstaunt sah sich dieser um. „Klappstühle. Interessant", murmelte er in seinen schwarzen Bart, bevor er sich an den Mann vor ihm wandte.

„Willkommen im Hopscotch. Mein Name ist Fineas und ich bin in diesem Abschnitt für Ihr Wohlergehen zuständig." Freundlich streckte er seinem Schützling die Hand entgegen, die dieser interessiert lächelnd auch schüttelte. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss kurz die Personalien überprüfen. In letzter Zeit Häufen sich wieder einmal die Fehler."

Fineas zog eine lange Pergamentrolle aus der Hosentasche. Eigentlich wäre sie viel zu lang für so eine Hosentasche, doch im Hopscotch schienen andere Regeln zu gelten. Das wusste selbst Albus mit Sicherheit. „Name: Albus Parzival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Ankunftszeit: 1:23 am. Abreiseort: Hogwarts. Todesursache: Todesfluch. Mörder: Severus Snape. Zugehörigkeit: Gabriel. Begleiter: Fineas Fortrell." Nach dem ihn betreffenden Aussagen hatte Dumbledore genickt.

„Gut, gut." Fineas öffnete den Mund und stoppte kurz. „Ich denke wir werden einfach vorne beginnen und uns bis zum Schluss durcharbeiten, nicht?" Wieder nickte Albus schweigend.

Mitterlweile war seine Neugierde gewachsen. „Nun. Offensichtlich haben Sie sich in ihrem irdischen Leben wenig bis nichts zu Schulde kommen lassen, andernfalls hätte Gabriel Sie nicht aufgenommen. Beginnen wir am Besten mit Gabriel. Der Herr unseres Reiches oder Gabriels Reich. In irdischen Gefilden oft Himmel genannt. Gabriel wird oft mit Gott verwechselt. Mittlerweile nimmt er es gelassen. Sein Bruder Luzifer herrscht über das Reich der Bösewichter. Allgemein auch Hölle genannt. Verärgern Sie ihn besser nicht. Sie werden später auf alle anderen treffen. Oder auf einen Teil von ihnen. Kommen wir zu Dingen, di hier anders, oder gleich sind wie unten. Sie sind ein Zauberer, und behalten auch hier ihre Kräfte. Muggel leben auch hier, sind immer noch ohne Magie, aber wissen von ihr. Aber sie können auch apparieren. Sie können auch alltägliche Dinge, wie ihre Kleidung ändern oder Gegenstände aus dem Nichts auftauchen lassen. Man braucht sich nur stark genug darauf konzentrieren. Mit der Zeit wird es leichter. Genau. Sie sind offensichtlich begabt", sagte Fineas als Albus seine weiße Robe in einen seiner bunten Umhänge verwandelte.

„Zudem haben Sie hier keinerlei Bedürfnisse wie Hunger oder Durst. Auch körperlichen Schmerz verspüren Sie nicht mehr. Und zu guter Letzt: wir haben einen hervorragenden Nachrichtendienst, den die Neuigkeitenengel, oder auch Schnüffler, betreiben. Alles, das unten passiert kann abgefragt werden indem sie Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Schläfen legen und sich auf ihre Frage konzentrieren. Ich würde denken, dass wird Ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Gut, gut. Ich habe meinen Job erledigt. Haben Sie noch Fragen?"

Als Albus verneinte verabschiedete sich Fineas mit den Worten: „Bitte warten Sie hier. Man wird Sie sofort abholen. Viel Vergnügen im Hopscotch." Einen Wimpernschlag später war er verschwunden. Mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Lehne des Sessels vor ihm trommelnd wartete Albus. Wer würde wohl kommen? Jemand den er kannte? Die Frage beantwortete sich in dem Augenblick in dem sich die Tür öffnete. ‚Erstaunlich', dachte Albus noch, ‚warum kommen sie durch die Tür?', doch in dem Moment in dem er es noch dachte, war es auch schon wieder vergessen. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen, als sich ihm ein Bild bot, dass er zuletzt leicht verändert im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hatte.

Seine Mutter, Arm in Arm mi seinem Vater. Vor ihnen Ariana, zu einer erwachsenen Frau gewachsen. Alle drei lächelten ihn an. Der Anblick überwältigte ihn. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach seiner Familie gesehnt. Danach, seine Fehler gut zu machen, sich zu entschuldigen? Nur Aberforth fehlte, schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf, als seine Schwester ihn umarmte.

Alleine seine Familie wiederzusehen hatte es gelohnt zu sterben. „Wir haben auf deine Ankunft bereits erwartete, seit du mit Harry losgezogen bist", sagte seine Schwester, als sie ihn für ihre Mutter frei machte. „Es tut so gut dich wiederzusehen, Albus", schluchzte Kendra während Albus sich selbst die Tränen aus den Augen wischte.

Mit leicht tränenverschleierten Blick sah er sich seine _Familie _genauer an. Nur Ariana hatte sich verändert. Seine Eltern sahen genauso aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Einzig seine Mutter wirkte erholter und sein Vater entspannter, als zu der Zeit, als Ariana von den Muggeln gequält worden war. Albus wollte nicht daran denken.

Sein Vater drückte ihm die Schulter und sagte mit unüberhörbarem elterlichen Stolz in der Stimme: „Wir sind stolz auf alles war du getan hast, Sohn. Du warst viel zu früh auf dich alleine gestellt und musstest dich um deine Geschwister kümmern, doch es ist ein anständigerer Mensch, Zauberer aus die geworden, als wir je zu hoffen wagten."

„Nun komm! Selbst für einen weltgewandten Zauberer wie dich gibt es hier noch einiges zu entdecken!" Voller Elan nahm seine Schwester ihn an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her aus der mit Klappsesseln bestückten Halle. Offensichtlich hatte sich seine Ankunft bereits herumgesprochen. Wohin er in der großen Eingangshalle auch blickte drehten sich die Menschen nach ihm um, tuschelten oder starrten ihn an. Viele bekannte Gesichter befanden sich darunter.

Frye McGregor, Elena Luther, Arthur Xavier, mit deutlich weniger Haaren, als noch zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, Wilbirg van Tessen winkte ihm energisch(zu Lebzeiten hatte sie immer für Albus geschwärmt, selbst nachdem sie geheiratet hatte) Yanis Haagston, sein Hauslehrer als er selbst noch ein Hogwartsschüler war, und ein Großteil der verstorbenen Mitglieder des Phönixordens. Lily Potter, die weinend in den Armen ihres Mannes James lag(er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen), die Prewett Brüder, Edgar Bones, der gerade seine Schwester Susan ärgerte, Caradoc Dearborn, Benji Fenwick, der die Bones Geschwister amüsiert beobachtete, Genevieve Prior, die Albus freundlich entgegen lächelte(er erinnerte sich, sie war schon immer eine Frohnatur gewesen. Leider starb sie sieben Wochen nach Gründung des Ordens, weil sie ihre Muggelnachbarn schützen wollte).

Oscar Corder, dem Albus immer am wenigsten vertraut hatte, der sich jedoch in seinem letzten Kampf als äußerst loyal erwiesen hatte, Tarya Japlin, Arm in Arm mit Pulic Milstat. Leider war es nie zu einer Hochzeit gekommen. Joanne und Jonathan Potter, Gelassenheit ausstrahlend, wie früher. Neben ihnen Dorcas Meadowes, die wie er mit einem Lächeln bemerkte ziemlich eng an Sirius Black geschmiegt stand. Reuel Wilde, Zizou Petyi, Nigel Powell und John Dirie. Alle von Dolohow ermordet.

„Nun geh schon, Albus!", forderte Ariana ihn auf, „zumindest das bist du ihnen schuldig. Deine Einführungstour hat noch Zeit. Einige von ihnen wollen Neuigkeiten." Dankbar umarmte der betagte Zauberer seine Schwester. Einige würden nicht nur Neuigkeiten wollen. Er hatte die Gruppe noch nicht ganz erreicht, als die Hexen und Zauberer bereits auf ihn einredeten.

„Wie ist es passiert?"

„Albus, du?"

„Stimmt es?"

„Welche Hoffnung bleibt ihnen noch?"

Sein Blick ruhte jedoch auf den jungen Potters, zu denen sich mittlerweile auch Sirius gesellt hatte und die als nahezu einzige nichts sagten. Albus wusste auch ohne Legilimentik ein zusetzten, was sie wollten. „Können wir kurz ungestört reden? Ich werde sofort alle Fragen beantworten, soweit ich es kann. Vorher schulde ich jedoch noch einige Personen eine Erklärung", wandte er sich zuerst an Harrys Familie, danach an die übrigen Mitglieder des Ordens.

Sirius berührte Albus leicht am Arm und dieser stellte erstaunt fest, dass auch sein rechter Arm wieder voll funktionsfähig war, und verschwand, gefolgt von Lily und James. Auch Joanne wollte wissen, wie es um ihren einzigen Enkel stand, doch Jonathan hielt sie zurück. „Das ist ihre Sache. Sie werden dir sicherlich alles erzählen, aber lass sie jetzt."

„Erstaunlich!", entfuhr es Albus, als die vier sich in dem Raum, in welchem Sirius sich an seinem ersten Tag im Hopscotch verkriechen wollte. Abwartend standen die frei Jüngeren da, Hände vor der Brust verschränkt, in Lilys Fall unruhig auf den Fußballen wippend. In dem Moment, in dem Albus sich noch einen dieser Klappstühle herbeisehnte, wich er bereits erschrocken zur Seite, als sich neben ihm besagtes Möbelstück materialisierte. Mehr als ein „Erstaunlich!" verließ seinen Mund wieder nicht, bis er und die anderen sich gesetzt hatten.

„Lily, James, Sirius. Es freut mich euch wiederzusehen." Lilys hochgezogene Braue ließ ihn hinzufügen: „Natürlich hätte ich andere Umstände mehr begrüßt." Besänftigt schien die rothaarige Hexe nicht wirklich. In dem Augenblick wusste Albus instinktiv wessen Temperament nach Sirius' Tod bei Harry durchgekommen war. Definitiv nicht das seines Vaters. „Harry geht es gut, Lily. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann!" Die Angesprochene atmete zischen ein. „Das weiß ich, Albus! Was ich nicht weiß, ist wie du ihn mit dieser Aufgabe alleine lassen kannst! Er ist doch noch ein Kind. Er kann Voldemort nicht im Alleingang besiegen-"

Bevor sie sich weiter hineinsteigern konnte, unterbrach Albus sie: „Kann er nicht? Lily, ich weiß du bist seine Mutter und siehst ihn immer noch als das Kind, das du mit deiner Liebe beschützt hast, aber Harry ist beinahe volljährig. Er weiß besser als du, James und Sirius, auf was er sich einlässt und wie es auch ausgehen kann als ihr in seinem Alter." James drückte Lilys Hand. Er wusste dass sein ehemaliger Schulleiter recht hatte. Hatte nicht Harry selbst gesagt, dass er es immer geahnt hatte, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde?

„Sind wirklich Todesser ins Schloss eingedrungen?", durchbrach Sirius die Stillte. Albus seufzte. „Du bist gut informiert. Wie immer wisst ihr alle mehr als gut für euch ist. Selbst zu eurer Schulzeit war es immer so. Ja, Todesser sind ins Schloss eingedrungen." Im Moment schien ihm das alles zu unwirklich. „Aber Dumbledores Armee und der Orden haben sich gut geschlagen. Und ich glaube Harry hat, wie auch immer, seinen Teil dazu beigetragen."

So sehr James in jenem Moment auch stolz auf seinen Sohn war, etwas beschäftigte ihn dennoch. „Hat Snape ihnen geholfen ins Schloss zu kommen?" Innerlich hatte Albus bereits mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Niemand traute dem Zaubertränkelehrer. „_Severus _hat meine Instruktionen bis ins letzte Detail befolgt."

„Selbst als er dich umbrachte?", sagte Sirius. Nicht nur er schien erstaunt. „Lily, du kennst ihn besser und länger als viele andere. Du weißt dass es stimmt." Nach kurzem Zögern nickte die Hexe.

„Warum vertraust du ihm?", wollte sie dennoch wissen. „Erstaunlich dass mir die Leute nicht einmal vertrauen, dass ich weiß was ich tue", schmunzelte Albus. „Aber es gibt jemanden, der es verdient hat die Antwort als Erster zu erfahren. Danach können wir und gerne bei einem Gläschen Met noch einmal darüber unterhalten. Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt", Albus stand auf und der Stuhl verschwand so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, „aber es gibt jemanden, der auf mich wartet. Verrückt wie jung ich ohne weißes Haar wieder wirke. Nicht älter als sechzig", murmelte Albus und verschwand.

„Er ist und bleibt ein komischer Kauz, Genialität hin oder her", sagte Sirius und verschwand, gefolgt von seinen Freunden. „Entschuldigt mich bitte, aber ich habe eine noch ausständige Führung." Für seinen Teil hatte er auf genug Fragen geantwortet. Den Rest konnten die Mitglieder des Ordens auch vom hochgepriesenen Informationsdienst erfahren. Er wollte jetzt die Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen. Zu lange hatte er sie missen müssen.

Vergnügt hakte Ariana sich bei ihrem älteren Bruder ein und zog ihn mit sich. Als sie ihm von den Würflern erzählte, harkte Albus nach; „Das heißt es war von Anfang an geplant, dass diese Muggelkinder … dich zaubern sehen? Dass wir … dich umbringen?"

Ariana lächelte wehmütig. „Du weißt selbst, dass wir all nur Teile eines größeren Ganzen sind. Jeder hat en Willen und die Möglichkeit sein Leben so zu leben, wie er es will. Die Schicksalsengel geben nur vor, was passieren _muss. _Nicht wie. Wenn Voldemort die Longbottoms anstatt der Potters angegriffen hätte, würde es trotzdem einen Jungen geben, der überlebte. Niemand kann sagen, wo Harry und seine Eltern jetzt wären. Ob sie leben würden. Die Geschichte würde dieselbe bleiben, nur von anderen Personen geschrieben und erzählt. Wenn nicht ich sondern du durch Grindelwalds Fluch gestorben wäre. Oder Aberforth. Dann wäre jemand anderer jetzt bei Harry gewesen. Aber es würde alles so kommen, wie jetzt."

Doch Albus nahm ihre Worte schon lange nicht mehr wahr. Er war es nicht gewesen.

_Wenn Grindelwalds Zauber._

Weder er noch Aberforth waren es gewesen. Sein Herz wurde leichter. Jahrelang hatten ihn immer wieder Albträume geplagt. Ariana hatte er gesehen, die ihm sagte, er hätte den Zauber gesprochen, der sie letztendlich tötete. Jahrelang hatte er diese Last getragen und die Erleichterung war groß, als er seine kleine Schwester umarmte und sich versicherte: „Grindelwald? Es war Gellert?"

Etwas überrumpelt doch keineswegs erstaunt bestätigte Ariana: „Ja. Es war Grindelwald." Doch auch wenn sei wüsste, dass es einer ihrer Brüder gewesen war, würde sie es für sich behalten. Immerhin sah sie, wie Albus' Lächeln sofort strahlender wurde.

**Kapitel 5 Ende**

Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste Albus diese Last einfach von den Schultern nehmen. LG Nirvanya


	7. 6 Trio Fatal … ähm Infernale

**Kapitel 6  
Trio Fatal … ähm Infernale**

‚_Das einzige wichtige im Leben sind die Spuren der Liebe, die wir hinterlassen, wenn wir ungefragt weggehen und Abschied nehmen müssen.'  
(Albert Schweitzer)_

Lily seufzte. Es war einfach typisch. Sie und James wurden gebraucht und wer ignorierte das Rufen par exellance? Mr. Potter aka Mr. Prongs. Selbst Mr. Black aka Mr. Padfoot reagierte nicht. Schwer genervt stand Lily in der großen Ankunftshalle und klopfte unruhig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Mit James als Ehemann brauchte man wahrlich Nerven aus Stahlseil. „Was haben Potter und Black dieses Mal ausgefressen?" Lily erschrak.

„Alastor! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen das du dich nicht so anschleichen sollst?" Mittlerweile musste sich die Hexe eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben. Wohl nicht ganz. „Alte Angewohnheit. Und da ich mein richtiges Bein endlich wieder habe, geht es wieder so wie in meinen besten Jahren."

Lily wollte gar nicht wissen, was der ehemalige Auror noch alles verloren hatte, und James ihr nicht erzählt hatte. Weiß Gabriel was alles von Mad-Eye bereits vor dem Rest hier eingetroffen war. „James und Sirius hören nicht auf mein Rupfen. Dabei müssten den beiden Chaoten schon die Ohren klingeln." Lily hörte etwas, dass verdächtig nach einem Knurren klang, doch mit einem Blick nach rechts stellte sie fest, dass es eher Moody war, welcher lachte. „Ich denke die beiden kommen schon."

Tatsächlich waren von weitem Hufgeklapper und Gebell zu hören. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!" Nicht nur einmal musste jemand im letzten Augenblick dem ungleichen Paar aus dem Weg springen um nicht über den Haufen gerannt zu werden. Zum Glück der beiden war es nicht ein Zweibeiner, der das Gleichgewicht verlor, sondern der riesige schwarze Hund, der über seine Beine stolperte. Sofort senkte der Hirsch das Geweih und schob den Gestürzten weiter, damit er ihm nicht unter die Hufe geriet und ihm sämtliche Knochen brach.

„Habe ich diesen tollwütigen Hirsch wirklich freiwillig geheiratet?", fragte Lily, an niemand besonderen gerichtet. Sollte der Hirsch langsamer werden, so war es kaum merklich. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er in Zaubertränke mehr schlecht als recht seinen UTZ geschafft hat, würde ich beginnen zu glauben, er hätte mir einen Liebestrank untergejubelt." Moody grinste beinahe. Selbst zu Lebzeiten waren die beiden wie Pech und Schwefel gewesen. Aber hätte ein Fremder die beiden gesehen, hätte er nicht glauben können, dass die beiden selbst nach zwanzig Jahren noch miteinander glücklich waren.

Mit in die Hüften gestemmten Armen ging Lily auf die beiden Animagi zu. Sirius kaute gerade an James' Ohr. Die Hexe zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sirius war wirklich nichts zu ekelig. Der schwarze Hund hob den Kopf und sah Lily. Augenblicklich ließ er von James ab und die beiden verwandelten sich zurück.

Drohend richtete sich die rothaarige Hexe vor den beiden am Boden liegenden auf. „Habt ihr beide endlich genug den Boden zusammengewischt?" Ihre Stimme hallte laut genug durch den Raum. „Ihr benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder! Habt ihr denn überhaupt kein Pflichtgefühl? Ich warte auf euch! Remus und Tonks brauchen euch! Kommt endlich!"

Einen letzten Blick auf ihre betroffenen Gesichter und sie drehte sich um und ging. Angeekelt wischte sich James Sirius' Sabber vom Ohr. „Musstest du wirklich auf meinem Ohr herum kauen? Wir könnten dir auch ein quietschendes Kauspielzeug besorgen, Padfoot." Verlegen grinste Sirius: „Manchmal kommt der Hund in mir durch. Was glaubst du ist mir Remus passiert?"

Eine Stimme von hinten ließ ihn einen Satz zur Seite machen. „Habt ihr beiden etwa nicht mitbekommen, was dort unten los ist? Und so was ist mein Neffe!"

„Algie!", rief James und Sirius murmelte etwas, das verdächtig nach „Er sollte sich mit Phineas zusammentun. Lästiges Pack!" Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln verschwand Algie, um seine Wette für das nächste Quidditchspiel abzugeben. Was unten passierte, interessierte ihn schon lange nicht mehr.

„Gut zu sehen, dass auch deine Familie nicht immer wie aus dem Bilderbuch ist, Prongs."

„Du vergisst, dass Algie nur angeheiratet ist. Lass uns Lily suchen, sonst redet sie tagelang nicht mehr mit mir." Sirius tarnte sein Lachen gekonnt hinter einem Hustenanfall.

„Ich beginne zu erahnen von wem Harry diese reizende Stimme geerbt hat." Fred grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Fred!", rief Remus empört. „Lass sie dass nie hören. Und wenn ich sage nie, meine ich auch nie. Du glaubst du bist hinterlistig? Deine Streiche sind ausgefallen? Reize Lily und du ziehst den Kürzeren. Wie sonst glaubst du hätte sie es mit James ausgehalten?" Der Werwolf wusste, von was er sprach. Nie würde er ihre gemeinsame Zeit in Hogwarts vergessen. Lilys Ideen hatten sogar die Marauder sprachlos gemacht. „Selbst Sirius hat den Hut vor ihr gezogen."

Daraufhin sagte Fred nichts mehr und ging stattdessen mit seiner Großmutter, die eingeteilt wurde ihn einzuführen, davon. Nicht jedoch ohne Tonks und Remus einen leidenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Die beiden Weasleys würden sicher ihre Freude miteinander haben. Spätestens sobald Fred wieder etwas ausheckte.

„Ich höre du erzählst schon wieder Märchengeschichten über mich? Was soll Dora nur von mir denken." Lily strahlte die beiden Magier an. „Ich darf dich doch so nennen?" Remus' Frau nickte. Lily atmete laut aus. „Du musstest nicht sechzehn Jahre mit James verbringen. Mittlerweile verstehe ich Roberta vollkommen." Als die beiden nur verwirrt blinzelten, winkte die Hexe ab und umarmte sie stattdessen. Auch Tonks die zwar etwas überrascht schien, sich jedoch auch drücken ließ.

„Moony! Cousinchen! Würden die Umstände andere sein, würde ich sagen ich freu mich euch zu sehen." Offensichtlich hatten es auch endlich die Herren Potter und Black geschafft. James wollte Lily einen Arm um die Hüfte legen, doch sie stieß ihn von sich. „Du stinkst nach Hund, Potter. Außerdem hast du Sirius' Spucke am Ohr." Empört ließ Sirius Tonks los, die er gerade umarmt hatte. „Hey!"

„Ich glaube ich will gar nicht wissen, was hier los ist", murmelte die Aurorin und drückte sich Schutz suchend an Remus, der lachte. „Hast du dir diese leidige Angewohnheit immer noch nicht abgewöhnt, Pad?" Grinsend schüttelte der Animagus den Kopf. „Wie sieht es unten aus?"

„Unten?", fragte Tonks ungläubig nach.

„Wir sind quasi über den Wolken. Im Himmel. Wenn du weit genug hinaus gehst, kannst du unter Umständen sogar über den Rand nach unten sehen", erklärte Lily. „Warum habt ihr mir das nie erzählt?", sagte Sirius empört. „Du hast nie gefragt, Pad."

„Manche Dinge ändern sich also nie", grinste Remus, fügte jedoch ernster hinzu: „Wie viel wisst ihr?" Lily schnaubte. „Die beiden sind einfach nur ignorant. Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal den Infodienst genutzt?" James grinste unschuldig. „Aber du liebst mich trotzdem." Selbst Tonks lachte darüber. „Vielleicht ändere ich gerade meine Meinung", giftete Lily.

„Also, was passiert gerade?" Sirius wollte noch immer eine Antwort auf seine Frage. Tonks erbarmte sich seiner. „Voldemort und seine Todesser wollen Hogwarts angreifen. Eigentlich haben sie es auch getan. Harry war hinter irgendetwas her, das Voldemort gehört. Genauer haben nur Hermine und Ron davon gewusst."

„Was passiert ist nachdem wir gegen Dolohow gekämpft haben, weiß ich nicht. Nur ein Kerl namens Bernard hat mich vorhin so komisch angestarrt, nur weil ich mein Aussehen geändert habe." Remus hauchte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar. Lily meinte an James gewandt: „Ich glaube Albus schuldet uns letztendlich bald die versprochene Erklärung." James, der es als gutes Zeichen sah, dass seine Frau wieder mit ihm sprach , nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ich will ja nicht drängen, aber Fred ist mit seiner Einführung schon fertig." Remus lächelte seine Schulfreunde an, „Ich glaube nämlich nicht wirklich, dass wir die einzigen sein werden, die hier … ankommen." Remus war sich sicher, dass das Morden in Hogwarts erst begonnen hatte. Die Todesser hatten sich sicher erst aufgewärmt.

Mittlerweile hatte sich Fred wieder zu ihnen gesellt. An keinen bestimmten gerichtet sagte er: „Rettet mich! Gran ist wirklich … zehn mal schlimmer als Muriel." Tonks lachte. „Du tust mir nicht wirklich leid. Ich muss mich mit den verrückten Freunden meines Mannes herumschlagen. Und einer davon lässt sich freiwillig ‚Geweihsprosse' nennen." Fred lächelte halbherzig und Tonks färbte in ihre bislang komplett schwarzen Haare pinke Strähnen.

„Siehst du wie wir alle auf sie wirken? Da bringt es endlich jemand fertig Remus aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken, nichts für ungut, und wir werden sie noch vergraulen., weil ihr beide", Lily funkelte Sirius und James an, „euch nicht benehmen könnt." James konterte gelassen: „Du wirkst auch eher wie ein feuerspeiender Drache als eine nette Person." Dafür bekam er einen gut gezielten Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen. „Autsch!"

Man merkte, dass Sirius sich auf die Zunge beißen musste um nicht etwas zu sagen oder laut zu lachen, um Lily nicht noch mehr zu erzürnen. „Wenn George das sehen könnte…", murmelte Fred.

„Was?", wollte James wissen. Die Augen des Weasleys leuchteten. „Ich stehe hier mit dreiviertel der Marauder. Ihr seid Legenden. Zumindest für George und mich." Lily schnaubte und Tonks wirkte eher verwirrt. Remus hatte zwar hin und wieder etwas davon erzählt, aber warum Fred, dem für gewöhnlich nichts heilig war, sie so anhimmelte wusste sie nicht. „Das Dreamteam ist wieder vereint." James strahlte. „Es wird wieder so wie frühe! Zumindest fast."

„Nur bis Gabriel euch hinauswirft. Oder zurückbeordert", sagte Lily, denn ihr schwante fürchterliches. Hier hatten die drei nichts mehr zu verlieren. Beinahe jedenfalls. Bevor sich das Ehepaar jedoch in die Haare kriegen konnte, fragte Remus: „Was ist mir Peter passiert? Er hat heute nicht gekämpft." Sirius grinste hämisch. „Glaubst du wirklich diese Ratte würde für irgendetwas sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten?" Noch immer hatte er den Verrat des Marauders nicht überwunden. Vermutlich würde er immer einen Groll gegen ihn hegen. Wie immer wusste Lily jedoch mehr. „Er ist tot. Aber ich habe nicht herausgefunden, ob er bei Gabriel oder Luzifer ist."

„Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen, Lils", murmelte James. Sie warf ihm jedoch einen giftigen Blick zu. „Ihr würdet immer noch glauben Hopscotch wäre eine besondere Art Scotch. Peter kam am selben Tag wie Dobby, glaube ich." Endlich wusste auf Fred wieder über was sie redeten. Die meiste Zeit war er nur still daneben gestanden und das, obwohl er sonst nicht schüchtern war. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr wieder, aber vielleicht war es nur, weil er von George getrennt war! Ja, das musste es sein. Tonks kannte jedoch keinen Dobby. „Wer ist das?"

„Der Hauself, der Harry beinahe umgebracht hätte, weil er ihm das Leben retten wollte. Wegen ihm sind Harry und Ron mit unserem alten Ford Angila nach Hogwarts geflogen." Sirius und James waren sichtlich stolz darauf. Als hätten sie etwas damit zu tun, doch nachdem Lily James ein weiteres Mal ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte, versuchten die beiden krampfhaft nicht zu stolz zu lächeln.

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ihre Schutzengel förmlich Blut schwitzten, um sie zu retten Es hätte auch anderes ausgehen können." Lily wusste immerhin, was es hieß sich um jemanden kümmern zu müssen, der sich ständig in Schwierigkeiten brachte. „Sprichst du gerade aus Erfahrung?" Sirius konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. „Ich dachte Sienna sei ein so reizendes Mädchen?"

„Wer sagt dass ich Sienna meine? Ihr beide seid anstrengender als zwanzig von ihr."

„Aber du liebst mich trotzdem", war James fest von sich überzeugt. Selbst Lily brachte er damit wieder zum Lächeln und sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ich küssen. „Weiß Gabriel wie du das geschafft hast, Potter."

„Jetzt bin ich wieder Potter, Evans?" Verliebt lächelten sie sich an, bis Sirius sie unterbrach: „ Könnt ihr euch kein Zimmer nehmen? Wir haben hier einen Job zu erledigen!" Es war einfach typisch Sirius. „Als ob du und Dorcas anderes seid, Black!"

„Täusche ich mich oder wird Sirius tatsächlich rot?" Tonks konnte es nicht lassen ihn zu necken. „Blödsinn", wehrte sich ihr Großcousin halbherzig. „Das ist doch nicht etwa die Dorcas, von der du Mum immer vorgeschwärmt hast? Hat sie zumindest gesagt."

„Nymphadora!", knurrte Sirius und klang beinahe wie Padfoot. „Hat sie etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen", lachte auch Remus und fragte danach: „Dorcas ist also auch hier?" Als James und Lily enthusiastisch nickten, sagte er: „Wollt ihr uns nicht endlich herumführen? Bevor wir hier noch Wurzeln schlagen?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Boden dafür geeignet ist dazu", sagte Lily und winkte die Rasselbande hinter sich her.

**Kapitel 6 Ende**

Ich will nur gleich schon mal sagen, dass jetzt noch 2 Kapitel und der Epilog folgen. Lg Nirvanya


	8. 7 Opfer und Marionetten

**Kapitel 7  
Opfer und Marionetten**

‚_Manchmal musst du über die andere Seite des Weges gehen, um dem Tod zu begegnen.'  
(K. Poxhofer)_

Endlich, endlich war seine leidliche Rolle als Verräter vorbei. Endlich würden alle einsehen, dass er _wirklich _auf der Seite der Guten war. Endlich konnte er ruhigen Gewissens weiterleben. Er hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan. Viel mehr, als eigentlich nötig gewesen war. Die Schuld war beglichen. Aber egal. Er gab nichts darauf, was andere von ihm dachten, sagten. Ihm war es egal, ob sie endlich wussten, dass er _wirklich _gut war. Immerhin war es zu spät.

Vor über zwanzig Jahren hätte er das beweisen sollen. Aber damals war er zu feige gewesen. Hatte sich davor gefürchtete, was seine vermeintlichen Freunde wohl dazu gesagt hätten. Dabei hatte er übersehen, dass er seine einzige wirkliche Freundin damit vertrieb. War sie auch hier irgendwo? Vermutlich. Sie war schließlich immer auf der Seite der Guten gewesen. Sie musste also zu Gabriel gehören. Wenn selbst er, der ehemalige Todesser es tat.

Aber ob sie noch hier war? Vielleicht hatte Potter sie schon in den Wahnsinn getrieben? Verstehen würde er es durchaus. Jetzt, wo auch Black bereits seit zwei Jahren wieder mit seinem Freund vereint war. Die beiden Quälgeister. Wenn er jemanden nicht sehen wollte, dann waren es die beiden. Wenn er wüsste, wo einer dieser beiden eben mit seiner Frau war.

Dumbledore hatte Severus heute im Auge behalten. Bereits das vergangene Jahr über hatte er immer wieder nach ihm gesehen. Ganz hatte er die Schuldgefühle ihm gegenüber nicht verdrängen können. Immerhin machte es den Anschein, als habe Albus ihn nur benützt. Ihn und auch Harry. Aber er hat all das nur getan um den Frieden wiederherzustellen. Um Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle zu stürzen.

Im Augenblick musste er sich jedoch nicht mit Severus Snape, sondern mit Lily und James Potter herumschlagen. „Du opferst Harry, Albus? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" James Versuche sie zu beruhigen scheiterten kläglich. Wohl, da auch sein Inneres aufgewühlt war. Er konnte Lily verstehen. Auch wenn er Albus wahrscheinlich nicht anschreien würde. Zu viel hatte er für die Potters getan.

„Lily, beruhige dich." Der Zauberer wirkte müde. „Ich habe ihm nichts auferzwungen, das er nicht selbst tun würde. ER wusste immer worauf er sich einlässt!" Lily war damit nicht zufrieden. Sie hatte dieselben Erinnerungen gesehen, wie Harry und auch James. Es schien als sei Harrys Leben von vorne bis hinten geplant gewesenen. „Wir waren alle nur Schachfiguren in deinem Plan. Harry, Severus. Wir wahrscheinlich alle, die für dich ihr Leben gelassen haben."

Ein trauriger Ausdruck lag in Albus' Augen, als Lily ihm diese Worte wie einen Pfeil ins Herz jagte. „Du bist berechnend." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Einen alten Mann zurücklassend, tat James es ihr gleich. Im Grunde hatte Lily das ausgesprochen, was er gedacht hatte. Durch ihr oftmalig aufbrausendes Temperament, was Ungerechtigkeiten anging hatte sie es vielleicht schärfer gesagt als sie es eigentlich meinte. Die Botschaft war jedenfalls angekommen. Kein Zweifel.

Als Lily sich wieder materialisierte, sah sie Snape. Einen Augenblick überlegte sie, bevor sie auf ihn zuging und ihn – auch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung – umarmte. Eine vereinzelte Träne rannte über ihre Wange.

Auch Severus war überrascht. Jedoch positiv. Zögerlich nahm er die Hexe in die Arme. Etwas unbehaglich war ihm schon zu Mute. Immerhin konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal umarmt worden war. War es seine Mutter gewesen? Oder gar Lily? Es hatte nie viele Menschen gegeben, die ihn für wertvoll genug erachteten. Wer sollte auch Severus Snape, den Todesser, den Verräter, den Gehilfen Voldemorts umarmen?

Seine Mutter hatte vor Jahren ihr Leben lassen müssen. Wie so viel anderer auch. Mit Lily, der Liebe seines Leben hatte er es sich bereits viele Jahre zuvor verscherzt. Trotzdem genoss er das Gefühl sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es nicht von Dauer sein würde. Aber er hatte endlich wieder eine schöne Erinnerung. Keine Duelle, Angriffe oder Tode mehr. Alleine dafür hatte es sich gelohnt, sich um den Potter Jungen zu kümmern.

„Danke", hörte er Lily murmeln. Wann hatte er sie das letzte Mal reden hören? Das letzte Mal _gesehen_?

Im Tagespropheten . Als sie Potter geheiratet hatte. Und er hatte die beiden Fotos von ihr. Eines, aus ihrer Hogwartszeit und das andere, das er in Sirius' Zimmer am Grimmauldplatz 12 gefunden hatte. „Wofür?" Lily lächelte unter Tränen. „Dafür, dass du ein Auge auf Harry hattest, obwohl er James' Sohn ist. Und du brauchst nicht protestieren. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht nur wegen Dumbledores Anweisung getan hast." Zumindest einen Teil von ihm kannte sie immer noch. So erschreckend es für ihn auch war. Die durchschaute ihn. Heute mehr, so kam es ihm vor, als damals. Sie waren beide erwachsen geworden. Und Lily hatte viel Zeit gehabt ihn zu beobachten. Auch wenn James es nicht wusste.

„Ich muss in der Hölle gelandet sein." Lily blinzelte irritiert, als Severus sich verkrampfte. Ein Blick über die Schulter und sie wusste warum.

James hatte sie offensichtlich gefunden. Und sie umarmte Severus. Seinen Erzfeind schlechthin. Sehr zu ihrem Überraschen, und wohl auch zu Severus' und James', verhielt ihr Mann sich einmal in seinem Dasein wie ein vernünftiger Erwachsener. Man sah ihm zwar an, dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel, doch er brachte ein „Severus!" über die Lippen. Ruhig ließ Lily Severus los und stellte sich wieder zu James. Ihr Platz war und blieb an seiner Seite. Das sah selbst Snape ein.

„Ich war zwar noch nie bei Luzifer, aber ich habe gehört dort unten soll es etwas ungesitteter zugehen. Und es ist nicht so sauber wie bei uns. Außerdem _müssen _die unten arbeiten. Wir dürfen." Perplex sah Lily von James zu Severus. Die beiden standen sich tatsächlich seit Minuten gegenüber und hatten sich noch nicht die Köpfe eingeschlagen. Sie lachte.

„Schlimmer als Sirius und du im Doppelpack können alle miteinander nicht sein. Vielleicht hat Gabriel sich doch in euch geirrt?" Lily strahlte ihren Mann an. Bis Severus sich räusperte. Schön und gut, er hatte eingesehen, dass Lily und James sich liebten, und er seine Chance gehabt und vertan hatte, aber er musste sie nicht miteinander flirtend ertragen. „Wollt ihr etwas bestimmtes, oder mich einfach nur in den Wahnsinn treiben?"

Lily grinste. „Oh, wir würden uns auch mit Zweiterem zufrieden geben. Und Sirius würde bestimmt mitmachen, oder James?" Er nickte und Snape zog eine Augenbraue verächtlich hoch. Lily verbrachte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Potter. Eindeutig. Gerade wollte er etwas verächtliches sagen, als die beiden sich vor seinen Augen buchstäblich in Luft auflösten.

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollten die beiden doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Er wollte sie ohnedies nicht sehen. Aber was sollte er mit seiner Zeit hier anfangen? Die Ewigkeit und ein Tag lagen noch vor ihm. Wie hatten andere sich hier ihre Zeit vertrieben? Severus wusste es nicht.

„Du kannst machen, was immer du willst." Der Zauberer verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Albus hatte das Talent, immer dann aufzutauchen, wenn er ihn nicht sehen wollte. Wie gerade in jenem Augenblick auch. Ob er das wusste?

„Ja, das weiß ich." Severus stutzte. „Kann man hier etwa nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken alleine sein?"

Wie schon so oft zuvor, sah er das gutmütige Lächeln in Dumbledores Gesicht. Er hatte es schon zu Lebzeiten nicht gemocht. Und hier gefiel es ihm noch weniger. „Sagen wir so, ich habe eine Vermutung angestellt. Und meistens liege ich mit meinen Vermutungen richtig."

„Ich habe getan, was du wolltest. Ich habe Potter mit meinem Leben beschützt. Und ihm meine Erinnerungen gegeben. Er weiß alles. Im richtigen Augenblick. Genau wie der Plan es vorsah." Stur sah Severus an dem Zauberer vorbei. Vielleicht wusste Snape, dass seine Aussage ihn treffen würde. Doch im Moment war es ihm egal.

Sein Leben hatte nur einem großen Ziel gedient. Harrys Überleben zu sichern. Selbst sein Tod hatte dem gedient. Dabei wollte er nur einen Fehler aus seiner Vergangenheit wieder gut machen. Hätte er damals schon gewusst, wie lange er dafür bezahlen musste, wer weiß wie er sich entschieden hätte. Er hatte die ihm zugedachte Rolle gespielt. Hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt. Aber was sollte er nun tun? Nun, da er in Ausübung seiner Pflicht gestorben war?

Jahrelang war er nur eine Marionette gewesen, mit nur wenigen eigenen Entscheidungen. Immer hatte er auf das große Ende hingearbeitet. Aber was tat ein Held, nachdem die Tat, auf die alle gewartet hatten, vollbracht war? Und er kein Leben hatte? Kein Leben danach?

Dumbledores Lächeln war nur noch wehmütig. „Ich habe dich nie nur als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen. Ich gebe zu, es war eine Erleichterung, zu wissen, dass du Harry die letzten Informationen geben wirst, die er braucht, um Riddel hoffentlich endlich zu vernichten, aber-"

Snape ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Zu oft hatte er ihm zugehört. „Und was nützt mir das jetzt noch? Was habe ich jetzt davon?" Stur sah er ihm in die Augen. „Was habe ich jetzt in meinem Leben noch? Nachdem ich jahrelang nur eine Marionette war?"

Und wie immer wusste Albus eine Antwort. „Jetzt hast du eine Chance, dich mit der einzigen Person, an der dir je etwas gelegen ist, wieder zu vertragen. Das war es doch, was du immer wolltest. Sie wiedersehen."

Verlegen senkte Severus den Blick. Er hasste es, sich so in die Karten sehen zu lassen. „James und Sirius haben sich weiterentwickelt. Sie sind nicht mehr die pubertierenden, närrischen Jungen, die sie waren. Man mag es manchmal zwar nicht glauben, aber sie sind tatsächlich reifer, als man es für möglich halten würde. Ab und zu jedenfalls."

Einen Moment lang sprach niemand von ihnen. „Und wenn du des Lebens im Hopscotch überdrüssig wirst, du kannst jederzeit zur Erde zurückkehren und ein neues Leben leben. Nur würde ich damit noch ein Weilchen warten. Vielleicht findest du irgendwann Gefallen an der Lebensweise im Jenseits."

Severus bezweifelte Albus' Worte. So wahr sie auch sonst waren. Alles konnte nicht so sein, wie früher. Etwas musste sich geändert haben.

„Ah!", machte Albus und krempelte sich die Ärmel nach oben, „ich glaube nach mir wird verlangt." Und auch er verschwand im Nichts und ließ Severus alleine zurück.

Alle Menschen um ihn herum bewegten sich. Eilten in alle Richtungen, gingen einer Aufgabe nach. Nur er nicht. Immer wieder rempelte ihn jemand an. Doch niemand machte sich die Mühe, und entschuldigte sich.

Seufzend wandte der Zaubertränkemeister sich ab. Er mochte keine Hektik. Am Besten wäre, er würde sich irgendwohin zurückziehen und ein paar Tränke brauen. Ja, das wäre es.

**Kapitel 7 Ende**

Zu Snape ist mir nicht wirklich etwas eingefallen. Leider. Und ich mag das Kapitel nicht. Naja. Ich werde mir fürs nächste mehr Mühe geben. Wahrscheinlich werde ich es in einiger Zeit noch mal überarbeiten, aber ich wollte euch nicht länger darauf warten lassen. LG Nirvanya

snake: Danke für dein nettes Review. Wer weiß wie dir das Kapitel gefällt. Das nächste ist meiner Meinung nach besser. Danke für dein Review, lg Nirvanya


	9. 8 Einmal Erde und Zurück

**Kapitel 8  
Einmal Erde und Zurück**

‚_Vincere aut mori.'  
(Leben oder Sterben)_

Keinen Augenblick später materialisierten sich Lily, James, Sirius und Remus wieder. Ihre eigene Verwirrung löste sich sofort auf. Harry hatte sie gerufen, um ihm in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort beizustehen. Wie schon beim letzten Mal materialisierten sie sich als geisterhafte Gestalten, nicht unter den Lebenden, doch auch nicht unter den Toten. Nur dieses Mal mussten sie sich nicht durch einen Zauberstab zwängen, und auch das leidige Warten in diesem Raum fiel weg. James seufzte erleichtert. Diese Gefühl wollte er nicht noch einmal spüren. Einmal reichte für ein Leben lang. Und die Ewigkeit danach.

James, Sirius und Remus lächelten Harry aufmunternd zu, während Lily ihren Sohn kritisch betrachtete. In ihren Augen war er zu dünn, zu blass und die Kratzer und Verletzungen an seinem Körper sah sie nur ungern. Doch es gab nichts, dass genügend Zeit nicht heilen würde. Solange er noch Zeit haben würde. Und Lily für ihren Teil war hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass er einigermaßen gesund aus diesem Schlamassel wieder hinauskam. Nicht umsonst war sie für ihn gestorben. Und sie hoffte, dass auch Sirius, Remus James ihm halfen. Wenn sie auch noch nicht wusste, wie.

Bei den anderen spürte sie dieselbe Ratlosigkeit, doch sie alle verbargen es gut. Gierig atmete Remus die Luft ein. Es war noch keine zwei Stunden her, seit er gestorben war, und noch hin er an der irdischen Welt fest, auch wenn er als Werwolf nicht immer gut behandelt worden war. Aber hier, auf Hogwarts' Ländereien hatte er seine glücklichsten Jahre verlebt.

Er hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben Freunde, die immer zu ihm standen. Es verfolgten ihn keine ängstlichen Blicke und kein verletzendes Gemurmel, weil er ein Werwolf war. Hier war er wirklich glücklich gewesen. Umso wichtiger war es, das alles für die kommenden Generationen zu retten.

Zudem war er es Harry schuldig. Wieder einmal sah Remus die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Vater und Sohn. Wäre James noch am Leben gewesen, hätte er mit Sicherheit Remus den Kopf gewaschen. Ebenso wie Harry es getan hatte. Ohne etwas zu beschönigen, nur weil sie Freunde waren. Remus wollte sich bei ihm nochmals bedanken, und wenn er ihm dazu helfen musste, zu sterben, dann musste es so sein. Für Ted und alle anderen Zaubererkinder, die künftig Hogwarts noch besuchen sollten.

„Du bist so mutig." Deutlich hörte man den typisch mütterlichen Stolz aus Lilys Worten. Es war ihr auch nicht zu verdenken. Remus wusste nicht, ob er sich allem in seinem Leben so tapfer gestellt hatte, wie Harry es immer getan hatte. Schon alleine Tonks' Verleumdung ließ ihn stark daran zweifeln. „Du bist fast am Ziel. Ganz nah. Wir sind … so stolz auf dich."

Damit sprach James das aus, was allen anderen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Der einzige Moment, indem Harry sich wie ein Junge seines Alters benahm, war der, als er fragte: „Tut es weh?"

Ohne seine Hände aus der Hosentasche zu nehmen und aufzuhören zu grinsen antwortete sein Patenonkel ihm: „Sterben? Überhaupt nicht. Schneller und leichter als einschlafen." Nur das was danach kam, das wusste Remus aus Erfahrung war etwas umständlich. Dennoch versicherte er Harry: „Und er will, dass es schnell geht. Er will es hinter sich haben."

Traurig lächelte Harry ihm zu. „Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr sterbt. Keiner von euch." Dennoch kam sich Remus mehr als alle anderen angesprochen. „Es tut mir leid. So kurz nachdem dein Sohn geboren war… Remus, es tut mit leid-"

„Mir tut es auch leid", sagte Remus und meinte es keinen Deut anders, „mir tut es leid, dass ich ihn nie kennen lernen werde… Aber er wird wissen, warum ich gestorben bin, und ich hoffe, er wird es verstehen. Ich habe versucht eine Welt zu schaffen, in der er ein glücklicheres Leben führen könnte." Die stille Bitte, es seinem Sohn eines Tages zu sagen, schwang in seinen Worten mit.

„Ihr werdet bei mir bleiben?" Ein letztes Mal musste Harry sich versichern. James sprach für sie alle: „Bis ganz zum Schluss." Harry atmete tief ein.„Sie werden euch nicht sehen können?" Insgeheim wusste Remus, dass, wäre alle nur etwas anders gekommen Sirius ein guter Patenonkel und Vormund gewesen wäre. Egal was Molly Weasley immer wieder gesagt hatte. Er war jahrelang alleine in Askaban gesessen. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass Sirius Harry wie seinen besten Freund behandelt hatte. „Wir sind ein Teil von dir. Für jeden anderen unsichtbar." Sicher hätte er ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen.

„Bleib in meiner Nähe." Es war Harrys letzte Bitte an sie alle. Danach ging er, begleitet von vier schattenhaften Gestalten, sie schon lange nicht mehr in der irdischen Welt ihren Platz hatten. Immer tiefer gingen sie in die Dunkelheit. Ein letztes Mal streiften die Rumtreiber durch den verbotenen Wald. Danach mussten sie für immer Abschied nehmen von ihrem einstigen Leben. Wie schrecklich vertraut und doch so fern dieser Wald nach all den Jahren war. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, Lebende wie Tote.

Sie stoppten, als Dolohow und Yaxley sie hörten, doch nicht sahen. Und erst als Harry den Stein in seiner Hand zu Boden fallen ließ und in den Lichtschein des Lagerfeuers trat, verschwanden die vier Personen endgültig. Ohne eine Chance, jemals wieder zurückzukehren. Ohne es jemals vorzuhaben. Egal wie es enden würde.

Wieder zurück standen die vier Freunde sich wortlos gegenüber. Nun lag es nicht mehr in ihrer Hand. Harry musste, wie schon so oft zuvor auf sich selbst aufpassen. „Remus?" Tonks' Stimme war beinahe etwas hysterisch. „Du warst einfach weg! Du kannst mich nicht mit deiner Mutter alleine lassen!"

„Wir waren bei Harry, Dora. Außerdem, was hast du gegen meine Mutter? Muss ich dir erst Mrs. Black vorstellen, bevor du sie magst?" Sirius verzog das Gesicht. Seine Mutter war ein Thema, das er lieber verdrängte. Und das mit Bravour. Um Sirius von dieser Person abzulenken, stichelte Lily: „Leichter als einschlafen? Das kannst nicht mal du ernst meinen, Sirius! Du bist gestorben, weil du hinter einen Vorhang gefallen bist.!" Doch der Blacknachkomme schien nicht verärgert. Viel eher grinste er von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich hatte immer schon etwas für stilvolle Abgänge übrig."

Sie lachten laut, und Remus sagte: „Du hast recht. Wer könnte auch unser Abschiedsfest im siebten Jahr vergessen." Andächtig schwelgten sie einige Sekunden in ihren Erinnerungen, bevor Tonks sich räusperte. „Ich würde gerne wissen, was unten los ist! Noch fiel ihr über ‚unten' zu sprechen nicht leicht. Aber sie wollte wissen, ob ihre Tod irgendjemanden geholfen hatte.

„Lasst uns gehen", stimmte Lily zu, und die fünf verschwanden, um sich wenig später in einer der großen Hallen wieder zu materialisieren. Jedoch nicht ohne einige Kollisionen mit anderen Hexen, Zauberern du Muggeln. War es normalerweise ziemlich leer, so war es heute gestopft voll. Alle wollten wissen, was geschah. Lily, James, Sirius und Remus hatten einen kurzen Einblick davon bekommen, doch mehr war es nicht gewesen. Nicht einmal, ob Harry noch lebte, wussten sie. Auch auf keiner der riesigen Leinwände war er zu sehen.

Lilys Fingernägel krallten sich schmerzhaft in James' Oberarm. Er musste immer büßen, wenn etwas schief ging. „Lily, du wüsstest es, wenn er tot wäre!" James' eigentlich beruhigende Worte trafen nur auf einen bitterbösen Blick. „Nur weil er es jetzt noch nicht ist, heißt das gar nichts!" Trotz der eigentlichen Ernsthaftigkeit schmunzelten Remus, Tonks und Sirius (James unterdrückte es seiner Gesundheit Willen), als Lily seufzte und sagte: „Ich hätte mich so gefreut wenn Ginny meine Schwiegertochter geworden wäre." Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihre Züge.

„Harry ist zäh. Und Bernard passt gut auf ihn auf." Doch so ganz konnte Sirius sie nicht beruhigen. Lily selbst wusste, wie schnell es gehen konnte, und der Schützling hatte sich etwas gebrochen. Oder schlimmeres. Nur ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit. Voldemort würde das ausnützen. Und als wäre es noch nicht genug, opferte Harry sich ihm. Die Aussicht ihn bald hier begrüßen zu müssen war äußerst groß.

„Wo ist Albus? Seine Familie steht dort drüben, aber er ist nicht dabei!" Lily wurde noch nervöser. „Was siehst du mich so an?", wollte James wissen, „Ich bin nicht sein hofeigener Wachhund." Sirius gab ein Knurren von sich und Tonks sprang zur Seite. „Dora, du kennst ihn doch. Er mag keine Witze über Hunde."

„Du hast dich auch nie gefreut wenn dich jemand einen Wolf im Schafspelz nannte!", erinnerte James seinen alten Freund. Während die vier miteinander lachten kaute Lily nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln herum. Wie lange war er schon unauffindbar? Wo war Albus? War Harry noch am Leben? Noch nie hatte sie sich _so _große Sorgen um ihr einziges Kind gemacht. Vermutlich, weil jetzt das Ende wirklich nah war. Sie war bei Harry, Ron und Hermine gewesen, als sie das erste Horkurx zerstört hatten. Das Severus ihnen geholfen hatte, war ihr entgangen. Damals, wie weit zurück liegend es jetzt schien, war Harry wie so oft zuvor in Gefahr gewesen, aber heute war der Tag der Entscheidung. Egal wie es ausgehen würde, für Harry war es heute zu Ende. Ob er überlebte, oder nicht.

James rief ihren Namen. Gedankenversunken blinzelte sie ihren Mann an, der stumm auf die Dumbledores deutete. Albus war bei ihnen und lächelte ihnen kaum merklich zu. Doch auch ohne etwas zu sagen, wussten die Potters, dass Dumbledore mit Harry gesprochen hatte. Ruckartig wandten sie sich wieder den Leinwänden zu. Lily stockte der Atem, als sie ihren Sohn reglos am Waldboden liegen sah. Umringt von Todessern. Im verbotenen Wald. Und Voldemort war gerade aus seinem komatösen Zustand aufgewacht.

Am liebsten hätte die Hexe die Augen geschlossen. Sie hielt es nicht aus nur hilflos zuzusehen, wie Hagrid Harry hochhob und in die große Halle trug. Obwohl sie wusste, dass er noch am Leben war, spürte sie Erleichterung, als er unter dem Tarnumhang verschwand. Mittlerweile war es still geworden im Hopscotch. Nahezu alle starrten gebannt auf die Leinwände. Niemand wollte das ‚Finale' verpassen. Selbst einige der Schnüffler standen – vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrer gesamten Dienstzeit – still.

Wie sehr wünschte Lily sich, sie könnte sich erneut zwischen ihren Sohn und Lord Voldemort stellen. Doch dieses Mal musste er es alleine schaffen. Dass sie ihn nicht vor allem Bösen schützen konnte, hatte sie früh genug gelernt. Doch den mütterlichen Beschützerinstinkt konnte sie nicht einfach ablegen. Sowohl Lily als auch James und ihre Freunde, ebenso wie vermutlich fünfzig Prozent der Hopscotch Gäste hielten den Atem an, als sich Harrys und Riddles Zauber nach ihren letzten Worten trafen. Lily glaubte den Boden unter ihren Füßen erzittern zu spüren. War das überhaupt möglich?

„Noch nie ist etwas derartig Bösartiges vernichtet worden. Dabei kann es zu unglaublichen Ereignissen kommen." Von allen unbemerkt war Dumbledore von hinten an sie herangetreten. „Was ist mit Harry passiert? Wo war er?" Nicht nur Lily wollte Antworten. Doch Dumbledore ließ sich wie immer nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Er war der siebte Horkrux. Meine Theorie hat sich bestätigt. Als Tom in umbringen wollte, hat er sie damit nur beide in eine Art Übergangsbereich katapultiert. Harry und ich haben uns unterhalten und danach hat er sich entschieden zu leben und somit das Leben vieler, wenn auch nicht aller Menschen zu retten. Ihr alle könnt stolz auf ihn sein."

Er sah von einem zum Anderen.

Lily.

James.

Sirius.

Remus.

Selbst Nymphadora hatte ihren Teil zu Harrys Sieg beigetragen. „Das heißt es geht ihm wirklich gut?" Ein letztes Mal mussten sie sich versichern. Albus nickte andächtig.

Begeistert klatschte Sirius in die Hände. „Gibt es jetzt nicht eine Feier? Algie hat mir von der letzten erzählt. Aber diese dürfte wohl noch besser werden!" Es gab Dinge, die würden sich Gabriel sei Dank nicht so schnell ändern.

**Kapitel 8 Ende**

Passend zu Halloween ein neues Kapitel. Was musste ich beim Buch lachen, als Sirius sagte, leichter als einschlafen. Auch wenn es eigentlich eine traurige Stelle war. So, jetzt kommt nur noch der Epilog. Lg Nirvanya


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

‚_Mors certa, hora incerta.'  
__(Der Tod ist Gewiss, die Stunde nicht.)_

Friedlich hauchte er seinen letzten Atemzug auf Erden aus. Nun war sein Leben endgültig vorbei. Es gab keinen Aufschub mehr. Bereits vor Jahrzehnten hatte er mit seinem Tod gerechnet. Das er erst jetzt kam, war besser.

Er hatte geheiratet, seinen Kindern beim Aufwachsen zugesehen, seine Enkelkinder verhätschelt, selbst seine Urgroßkinder hatte er kennen gelernt. Nach allem was er in jungen Jahren erlebt hatte, hatte ein erfülltes Leben gelebt. Auch beruflich hatte er das erreicht, das er seit seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr erreichen wollte. Leider der Aurorenabteilung war er gewesen und er hatte keinen neuerlichen Krieg mehr miterleben müssen. Zu viele gute Freunde hatte er damals verloren. Nur wenige waren ihm bis am Ende geblieben. Doch er würde sie alle wiedersehen. Ebenso wie seine Frau. Und er freute sich auf sie.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war allem um ihn herum schwarz. Bis vor seinem geistigen Auge Bilder auftauchten. Sein Leben zog an ihm vorbei.

Sein Vater.  
Seine Mutter.  
Sirius.  
Ein Flugbesen.  
Grünes Licht.  
Seine Kindheit, Dudleys Gemeinheiten.  
Hagrids Überraschungsbesuch und die Neuigkeit nach Hogwarts zu gehen.  
Die erste Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts.  
Ron.  
„Du hast Dreck an der Nase."  
Hermine.  
Die vielen Abenteuer.  
Der Spiegel Nerhegeb und Quirrel.  
Dobby.  
Das fliegende Auto.  
_Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht.  
_Die Versteinerungen.  
Der Basilisk und Ginnys Rettung.  
Der Hund im Magnolienring.  
Sein Pate.  
Dementoren.  
Pettigrew.  
Sirius' Flucht.  
Die Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft.  
Das trimagische Turnier.  
Cedric's Tod.  
Voldemorts Wiederkehr.  
Grimmauldplatz 12.  
Der Orden des Phönix.  
Die Anhörung.  
Umbridge.  
Dumbledores Armee.  
Das Ministerium.  
Sirius' Tod.  
Endlich glaubten die Zauberer seine Geschichte.  
Slughorn.  
Die Privatstunden bei Dumbledore.  
Horkruxe.  
Die Höhle am Meer.  
Dumbledores Tod.  
Die Flucht.  
Fleurs und Bills Hochzeit.  
Das Medallion.  
Zelten im Wald.  
Im Hause Malfoy.  
Die Heiligtümer des Todes.  
Der Endkampf.  
Sein Tod.

Und so vieles mehr lief vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei.

„Schade dass er sich an vieles davon nicht mehr erinnern kann." Das Bedauern in Luzifers Stimme war echt. Gabriel schien es wenig zu kümmern. „Ich habe Harry James Potter in meiner Sammlung." Alles andere schien ihm egal.

Sein Bruder musterte ihn abschätzend. Er war schon immer so gewesen. Wieso sollte er sich also nach Jahrhunderten noch ändern? „Hätte es anderes kommen können? Selbst ich konnte Riddle nicht bändigen", sagte Luzifer. Gabriel nickte verstehend und wippte auf den Fußballen vor und zurück. „Was er bei Mutter wohl macht?"

Sein Bruder schnaubte verächtlich. „Sicherlich nicht im Höllenfeuer schmoren. Du kannst sie fragen. Sie hat uns für Sonntag zum Essen eingeladen." Luzifer grinste, als er sah wie Gabriel zusammenzuckte. „Aber sie weiß dich, dass ich sonntags keine Zeit habe." Wie ein Fisch wand er sich

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Sonntag ist der Tag des Herrn. Anscheinend vergisst du wieder, dass du _nicht _Gott bist." Gabriel kicherte in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. „Andere vergessen das auch hin und wieder." Luzifer verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal, oder auch etwas öfter, wusste er nicht, warum er über die Bösen wachte, und sein Bruder seinen Spaß mit den Guten hatte.

„Willst du unseren Mr. Potter nicht endlich hochschaffen? Immerhin ist er nicht der Einzige, der heute den Löffel abgibt. Wir sind schon wieder im Verzug. Und wie ich dich kenne, willst du ihn sicher persönlich begrüßen." Freudig rieb sich Gabriel die Hände und verschwand gemeinsam mit Harry.

Luzifer blieb alleine zurück und schüttelte wie schon so oft zuvor den Kopf über seinen Bruder. Eingebildeter Schnösel. Aber mittlerweile war es viel zu spät, um ihn zu ändern. Zumindest das wusste Luzifer. Sollte er sich doch weiter mit den glorreichen Guten umgeben. Irgendwann würde es sich rächen.

Wie schon seine Mutter Jahre zuvor fand sich Harry in einem weißen Raum wieder. Er blinzelte gegen das helle Licht. „Manche finden es etwas hell hier, ich denke schon lange über eine Veränderung nach, aber ich weiß nicht recht…"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry einen Mann mit schütterem braunen Haar in einer Ecke des kleinen Raumes. „Wer…?" Er brauchte seine Frage nicht auszusprechen. „Oh… Entschuldige, wie unhöflich von mir. Ich bin Gabriel. Manch unwissende Geschöpfe nennen mich auch Gott, aber ehrlich gesagt, er zu sein wäre mir viel zu anstrengend." Gabriel lächelte schmierig und Harry taxierte ihn von oben nach unten.

Offensichtlich behagte es Gabriel gar nicht. Deshalb sprach er weiter. „Du bist hier im Hopscotch. Oder um es anderes zu sagen, dem Reich der Guten. Ich wollte dich nur willkommen heißen, und dir sagen, dass du dich immer an mich wenden kannst, wenn du Fragen oder Wünsche hast. Beschwerden wirst du sicherlich nicht haben. Nun, ich denke du solltest besser gehen. Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die dich sehen wollen."

Er verschwand und ließ Harry mit gemischten Gefühlen alleine zurück. „Arroganter Schnösel", murmelte er, streckte sich, und sah dann an sich hinunter. Er war gänzlich in Weiß gekleidet. „Er sollte wirklich über eine Farbänderung nachdenken."

Zögerlich ging Harry zur Tür. Wer würde auf ihn warten? Eine Menge Leute. Aber wer war damit gemeint? Doch es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, um das herauszufinden. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als er die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete und um die Ecke lugte. Notfalls wollte er sich sofort wieder zurückziehen können.

Doch sein Auftauchen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Eine etwas größere kleine Menschenansammlung stand vor der Tür und alle klatschten, als sie auch nur den Ansatz seines Haarschopfes erkennen konnten. Unbemerkt verschwinden konnte er nicht mehr, also trat Harry gänzlich hervor und begutachtete die Menschenmenge.

Er lächelte glücklich, als er Ginny sah, zwischen Hermine und Ron, die gemeinsam bei den verstorbenen Weasleys, seinen Eltern und deren Freunden standen. Sie alle strahlten ihn an und klatschten in die Hände. Alle außer eine. Nur Ginny stand unbewegt zwischen ihnen und lächelte hin selig an.

Erst als er ihr Lächeln erwiderte, rannte sie auf ihn zu und schlang ihre zierlichen Arme um ihn. Wie jung sie aussah! Wie jung sie alle aussahen. Ginnys Haar war so leuchtend Rot wie früher. Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich sie endlich wieder in die Arme nehmen zu können. Sie roch auch noch genauso wie früher. Nach frischer Luft und Blumen.

So viel lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch er konnte nichts davon in Worte verpacken, die ihr gerecht werde würden, deswegen umarmte er sie noch einmal und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich habe dich vermisst!", flüsterte Harry leise und Ginny antwortete nur: „Ich dich auch, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern würde, bis ich dich wiedersehe."

Er sah sie endlich, nach über einem Jahr wieder in natura lächeln. Endlose Augenblicke lang sah er sie nur an. Sie wirkte jünger. Viel jünger als sie es gewesen war, als sie ihn verlassen hatte, wenn auch ungewollt. Doch jetzt waren sie endlich wieder vereint. Harry und Ginny. Und auch Hermine und Ron sah er endlich wieder. Wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als Hermine ihn stürmisch umarmte, und Ron ihm zulächelte und die Schultern zuckte, als wollte er sagen ‚_Frauen_'. Er hatte sich nicht geändert.

Die Zahl der Personen, die ihn begrüßen wollten, waren enorm. Viele von ihnen kannte Harry nicht, und doch schüttelten ihm alle die Hand, sagten ihm, wie toll sie ihn nicht fanden und manche von ihnen umarmten ihn.

Als sie ihn endlich alle genug geherzt und ihm versichert hatten, wie sehr sie ihn nicht mochten sah er nur noch Ginny, Hermine, Ron, Sirius und seine Eltern bei ihm stehen. Sein Vater hatte einen Arm um seine Mutter gelegt, und beide sahen ihn mit unverkennbarem Stolz an. Sirius stand neben ihnen, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen. Beinahe genauso wie vor vielen Jahren, im Verbotenen Wald. Nur war es nicht Harry, der sie gerufen hatte, sondern er war einem Ruf gefolgt.

Einem Ruf, den er schon Jahre zuvor gehört hatte, aber erst Jahrzehnte danach endlich laut genug war, so dass er ihm folgen konnte.

In sich spürte er das tiefe Bedürfnis seine Eltern zu umarmen, um zu wissen, dass sie wirklich da, und nicht nur eine Illusion, ein Streich den ihm sein Geist spielte, waren. Erst als im Ginny lächelnd einen Schubs gab, ging er langsam auf sie zu.

„Es ist schon dich endlich zu sehen, Harry." Offensichtlich wollte auch sein Mutter nicht näher auf ihn zukommen, aus Angst alles könnte nur ein Traum sein. Wie lange hatte sie sich gewünscht, ihn endlich zu sehen? Endlich wieder mit ihm auf einer Bewusstseinsebene, und nicht durch den Tod von ihrem einzigen Kind getrennt zu sein.

Letztendlich gaben sich beide einen Ruck, und umarmten sich. Wenige später spürte er die Hände seines Vaters, die ihm durch die Haare wuschelten. „Das wollte er schon immer machen, glaub mir, Harry." Sein Pate lächelte ihm verschmitzt zu, „wahrscheinlich um zu testen, ob es genauso widerspenstig ist wie seines, oder du es besser erwischt hast."

Auch Harry lächelte. So sehr seine Kinder und Enkelkinder jetzt um ihn trauerten, Harry war froh endlich seine Eltern und Sirius wiederzusehen. Viel zu lange waren sie voneinander getrennt gewesen.

„Willkommen im Hopscotch, Harry. Ich hoffe Gabriel hat dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt. Manchmal kann er wirklich beängstigend sein. Außerdem will er dich sicher in seine Sammlung berühmter Toter aufnehmen", sagte Hermine, als sie wieder zu ihm und seiner Familie aufgeschlossen hatten.

Irritiert blickte Harry sie an und wiederholte: „Sammlung berühmter Toter?"

„Junge, er will uns alle immer wieder einladen, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, während er andere hier nicht mal eines Blickes würdigt, und das nur weil wir mit dir befreundet waren. Sind. Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas verwirrt." Ron lächelte entschuldigend. „Das ganze Tod sein und doch lebe bringt mich noch immer ganz durcheinander."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. Es war einfach typisch ihr Bruder. „Ich denke Gabriel war eigentlich ganz nett. Er denkt über eine Farbveränderung nach, denke ich. Und was ist bitte Hopscotch? Warum Hopscotch? Wäre Himmel nicht viel einfacher?"

Sirius' bellendes Lachen zeichnete sich von den anderen deutlich ab. „Er denkt tatsächlich darüber nach endlich anders zu streichen? Was wäre ich froh. Hopscotch haben sich Gabriel und Luzifer ausgedacht. Aber ich denke es war eher Luzifers Idee. Er ist der Angenehmere der beiden. Weiß Merlin wieso er über die Anderen herrscht. Gabriel ist nicht wirklich geeignet für den Job hier."

Ein Plopp hinter Sirius ließ ihn sich umdrehen. „Merlin? Was machst du hier?" Ein kleiner Mann mit kohlrabenschwarzen Haaren und langem Bart stand hinter ihm. „Du hast mich doch gerufen."

Lily seufzte tief. „Merlin, langsam solltest du dich daran gewöhnt haben, dass alle Welt deinen Namen als Sprichwort benützt." Zweifelnd sah der kleine Mann zu ihm auf. Verwünschungen murmelnd ließ er sie ihn Ruhe. „Tut mir leid", sagte Sirius, „aber ich kann es einfach nicht lassen ihn zu ärgern. Nun, Hopscotch bedeutet soviel wie Himmel und Hölle. Das Kinderspiel. Luzifer erwähnte ihm gefiele die Idee."

„Wann hast du dich mit Luzifer unterhalten?" James starrte seinen besten Freund ungläubig an. Er redete freiwillig mit der Obrigkeit? Dass er das noch erleben durfte. „Überrascht dich das wirklich, James? Wer glaubst du hat letzten April die Regenwolke über Gabriels Kopf fabriziert, die ihn auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt ist?"

Der ungläubige Blick wich nicht von James Gesicht. „Warum weiß ich nichts davon?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort darauf.

Stattdessen fragte Harry: „Warum seht ihr alle so jung aus?"

Wieder antwortete Sirius: „Sehen wir wirklich alle so aus? Oder scheint es nur so, weil du uns so sehen willst?" Harry lachte. Das war nicht der Sirius den er kannte. Aber vielleicht war er in der Zeit die er hier verbracht hatte weiser geworden und nutzte seine Intelligenz nicht nur um streiche zu spielen.

James stieß Sirius einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „Du weißt, dass wir jetzt mit Harry endlich einen neuen Sucher für England haben?" Sirius' Augen leuchteten. „Dieses Jahr wird Trinidad/Tobage uns nicht mehr platt machen."

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt und Hermine sowie auch Lily verdrehten die Augen: „Quidditch!"

Während die beiden Männer in ihre Fantasien vertieft waren, und bald auch Ron und Ginny miteinbezogen nahm Lily ihren Sohn zur Seite. „Ich bin froh, dass Ginny letztendlich doch meine Schwiegertochter geworden ist."

Ende 

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle jene, ob Reviewer oder nicht, die sich bis hierhin durchgekämpft haben. Es war wirklich lustig, diese Story zu Papier zu bringen und endlich den Kopf wieder frei zu haben, nachdem ich als ich den siebten Band fertig gelesen habe nur noch darüber nachgedacht habe, wie es weitergehen könnte, im Jenseits. Also, ich hoffe ihr hattet ebenso viel Spaß am Lesen, wie ich am Schreiben, auch wenn ich jetzt, neben der Schule leicht im Verzug war. Danke, Nirvanya


End file.
